Grimm Wars: Gamer Jaune
by EmmisaryofDarkness
Summary: A crossover between The Gamer manhwa (Korean Manga) and RWBY probably not the first nor the last but enjoy. Taking place in an alternate universe of Remnant, We see Jaune Arc an average boy going to do above average things, gifted with a unique semblance he has to survive what the world throws at him, including raging Faunus, Intelligent Grimm, And a girl's jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

Do you know about RPGs? Not the rockets , the video games like Dust Fantasy, or the Tales of Grimm series, well I woke up to a system message that said **"Well rested, HP and Stamina fully restored, Status ailments removed." **As weird as that was it became totally normal in my life.

It all started about three weeks ago I woke up to the same window and whenever I look at people I could see their name and level. I know this sounds crazy but its actually happening, that day I looked into the mirror and saw "**Lvl 3 Jaune Arc The Gamer" **as of now I had gained 2 levels and put all the points gained into my strength. Maybe because i wanted to be strong but now I realize that i should save my stat points when I level up.

Anyway that was three weeks ago currently I am Level 5 I may not be the fastest or the strongest but my stats seem average.

"Jaune can you get some groceries, we seem to be short on somethings ." **"Quest available : Get the groceries" **I sighed, this was how i gained my levels through quests and doing various chores rather than fighting like in normal games i had turned into a quest farmer.

"Yes sis, I'm on it!" I said hitting the accept button. Looking at the list that appeared in front of me.

Currently this was my life, filled with guests from my seven sisters, all of them being a higher level than I am, I can't even fathom how strong my parents are if my siblings were around the fifties.

As I came back from the market I ran into a young girl no bigger than I was with straight black hair and a purple bow on her head. Picking myself up off the floor and turning to pick up the fallen food "Sorry, Miss are you ok?" I tried to help her up only to get my hand slapped away "I don't need your help." before she just ran away.

'"What was that all about?" looking at the fleeting figure before turning back in the direction of my house. before shrugging it off and returning home. "I'm back!" "Jaune Just put the food in the fridge I'll prepare it later!" he heard his sister call from her room. "No Its ok I'll just start cooking you did teach me after all." hearing no response he just put the food on his kitchen counter before looking through multiple cabinets and drawers for various utensils. Right as he was going to start a window popped up in front of him saying **"Level Up unlocked cooking skill, Three unspent skill points. **I kept the status points but looked at the skills

**Passive Skill Cooking lvl1 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0**

**Since the discovery of fire cooking has been an integral part of survival, to cook is to eat,to eat is to live 'Give a man a fish and he will eat for a day, Teach a man to fish and he will eat for a lifetime. With your current proficiency you can perform basic cooking steps and cannot make anything above three basic steps without assistance.**

**Would you like more details about skills?**

I tapped the Yes option only for a feminine voice to begin explaining

**Skills: also known as abilities, these are optional actions available through leveling up, completing quests or using certain items. These Skills can be separated into two groups, Active skills, and Passive skills. Active skills can be used by matching your body to the correct orientation or calling out the skill that you will use, these skills take up Mana or MP if you look to your upper left you will see two bars one that is green and one that is blue.**

I looked to see that both were full with a certain number written on them the green one said 800

And the blue one said 350

**Great! The blue one is your mana bar you can expand your mana pool by adding points into Intelligence, continuing on the mana bar will decrease whenever an active skill is used but the skill's Cost and cooldown may decrease with mastery on that skill. **

I nodded as I already knew most of this while cutting up some vegetables and starting to boil some water.

**Moving on, Passive skills are ones that are constantly active, they may be deactivated by using its name. These skills take longer to master, but will level up over time if they are active. Certain Passive skills require mana but most do not, also Passive skills are rarely affected by one's status. **

I started to prepare the table for all ten of us as it finished the tutorial. Wait a tutorial thats it "Play tutorial I said." I waited for a few moments in slight dissatisfaction as nothing happened before the female voice started again.

**Welcome Jaune Arc, you have requested for the full tutorial, this will take approximately 10 minutes will you continue? **

I immediately hit yes as my sister came down to help me cook for dinner "Hey, Gabi i got most of it prepared need anything else?" "No thank you Jaune you did plenty." She smiled before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Go on up and take a shower before dinner." "Thanks sis." I left as the tutorial began to play.

"**Starting with basic controls..."** This was going to be a long ten minutes I thought before getting in the shower.

**Ten minutes later**

I stepped out of the shower with a better understanding of how this power works, but still rather confused on how it actually happened to me. "Well at least nothing bad has happened yet."

"Jaune! Time for dinner!" I heard my sisters call I quickly changed into clothes and headed downstairs only to stop as a notice appeared

**You have completed the tutorial here is your reward**

**X3 Max potions**

**X3 max ethers**

**1000 lien**

Well that's cool I guess, during dinner we discussed about how most of my sisters were moving out to get into a huntress school in Atlas and my dad wanted me to start learning how to fight. *sigh* I really didn't want to fight but I have to uphold some Arc legacy and i can't do it the peaceful way apparently. "Jaune! It's time for your first lesson!" I heard my dad call from the front yard "Yes Dad!" I replied as I ran outside to meet my dad who immediately gave me a wooden sword and a set of armor. "Put the armor on today I will teach you the basic stance and how to move around with armor."

The armor was very heavy, it took all my effort just to move in it much less swing my sword in it, we trained for what felt like hours on end and when my Dad called for us to stop i was breathing very heavily as i collapsed on the floor.

**New skill learned Heavy armor**

**New skill learned Arc sword technique**

I'll look at those later i thought still trying to catch my breath "Jaune sit up straight, rest properly now is the time to meditate and focus on recovering. Match my movement ok?" I watched my dad begin to meditate as i tried to follow his movements.""Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth, feel the energy of the world surround you." As i tried to follow a notice appeared **Arc meditation technique learned.**

"Thats all for today Jaune, well done, get some sleep and we will continue tomorrow." "G'night Dad" i went back to my room and collapsed on my bed before getting another notice

**Due to consistent training you gain 1 Str, 1 Vit.**

WHAT? Was my only thought before sleep took me over.

**Jaune Arc**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Job:**

**Title:**

**Lvl 6**

**5 unspent skill points**

**Str: 16**

**Dex: 11**

**Vit: 9**

**Int: 14**

**Wis: 12**

**Luk: 10**

**Money: 1000 Lien**

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Cooking**

**Heavy Armor**

**Arc Sword technique**

**Arc meditation technique**


	2. Chapter 2

**A quick note before starting This story has gotten a lot of attention like the positive kind, and I find that quite Ironic as this is my SECOND story, but besides that thank you for what you readers have done, which is give me support, it helps me write and makes me feel like what i write isn't that bad so Thank you. Also disclaimer I own nothing except what is probably about to happen in this story Roosterteeth own it. Also a quick question I'm a little lost on how to build Jaune I will make a poll on whether he should be a warrior tank or a mage healer or some combination, so please respond as soon as possible cause the polls will close by the end of May and yes it will affect how the story goes. **

**So that's all for now thank you for your support and please if you have time leave a review or check out my other story. Also future warning I plan on making Jaune a little or maybe a lot stronger than canon so... If you don't like a powerful Jaune stay anyway :P I kid but if you don't enjoy the story that's cool, and for the guys that do enjoy then please continue to do so, as I try to please.**

**-EOD out**

**P.S. That was actually a long note sorry**

**P.P.S. I actually miscounted the amount of stat points jaune has he should have 5 not 15 again sorry. Also i meant to put that he gains 5 points per lvl not three I will be fixing that so it should be fine when this chapter is uploaded **

**"Well rested, HP and Stamina fully restored, Status ailments removed." **I felt like a thousand bucks after all the aches of yesterday, 'which reminds me I gained stat points through training, can I gain stats any other way? Maybe through books, books... Hmm skill books do they exist as well?' So many questions flooded my head as I woke up but I decided to just find out another time, as I went down to get breakfast i noticed how quiet the house was, then saw a note on the table "Jaune your mother and I are going out, hunter business as usual, Your sisters however got into Atlas and left during the night, I'm sorry Jaune but can you look after the house for a while? It's a big responsibility for a 12 year old but I trust you Jaune, don't forget to train.

Oh yeah! Food is in the fridge and there's some Lien on the counter.

I read the small note before walking over to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. This happened often in the Arc household but it was the first time I was left completely alone. **Cooking leveled up lvl 12 **I ate my breakfast of bacon pancakes before heading out towards the library. 'Knowledge is power after all.' I thought pocketing the money on the counter **Lien 1000 1500 **

A short uneventful walk later I was in Vale's public library, the musty old place that combined the new technology with old books. I breathed in the smell of books and yellow pages before walking towards some books on weapons and fighting. I read through some books titled "Weapons for dummies." And "proper fighting 101" before running into a system message **"you have picked up the book Tale of Four Kings would you like to learn it? (Will consume book upon use) Yes, No**

Skill books were a onetime use resource, and were supposed to be rare so, do i just take this? Wait does the library have more skill books? I kept the skill book next to me as I scanned the shelves slowly touching the covers one by one ** Through constant observation the skill " Observe" has been learned**

**Passive skill Observe lvl 1 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0**

**Sight has always been the key to victory; it provides an advantage by gathering knowledge. Having a keen eye you can see the target's information; it will reveal more information as this skill levels up. "There are poisons that blind you and poisons that open your eyes."**

I looked around to see tiny message boxes on everything **Carl lvl4 Faunus, Eragon Item: book, Driving Manuel Item: Skill book, Vague Item: Magazine, Janna Lvl5 Human, **'Yes, this is what I need! I collected all the skill books in the library then segregated the useful ones, I was left with eight books **"Driving Manual, Tale of Four Kings, White Ghost of the North, Way of the Open hand, Yew Ranger, How to Free run, 5 D's of Dodge ball, Book of blades Vol.1. **I whistled softly as I 'observed' what the books did; **Driving manual **gave me the drive skill it was as obvious as day,** Tale of Four Kings **was a passive and an active skill that gave me a stat boost, **White Ghost of the North **gives me the skill Snipe which helped because **Yew Ranger** gave me Archery as a skill, **Way of the Open Hand **would give me a bonus when fighting unarmed,** How to Free Run **made running more efficient and faster giving me more dex and a faster move speed, the dodge ball book was weird it says it would give me a skill that improved my evasion but not the ability to play dodge ball, and finally** The Book of Blades, **although I already have a skill that improves my strength when i use a sword, I want to experiment on what happens when two skills mix.

Well, I guess I'll just learn them, I picked up the books and hit the **Yes **button only for a message to appear ** Required Stats to learn Tale of Four Kings Vit 10 Str 15, How to Free Run Dex 15, 5D's of Dodgeball Dex 15, **'hmm.' I thought to myself 'I do have enough skill points to learn all of these but should I? Mmmm yeah what's there to lose?' I opened my status window and filled in the necessary stats before all the books just disappeared as I felt their knowledge flow within me, at first it was like I knew nothing but after the books disappeared it was like I knew how to do those things my whole life.

**Due to prior knowledge of sword play you have developed the Dual wield skill**

**Through underhanded actions and thievery you have gained the skill "Steal"**

**Steal has leveled up**

**Steal has leveled up**

"Hey! What did you do with those books?" I heard a librarian call out towards me 'I forgot! These books belong to the library!' I immediately threw my hood over my head before starting to run in the other direction. 'Crap, Crap, Why did I run?' I thought jumping over some tables or sliding under them, I looked for a way out before running into a dead end on the second floor of the library. "Kid! All you need to do is return those books and I promise nothing is going to happen." I saw him slowly walk towards me. "Yeah, I can't really do that so… Bye!" I said before Sprinting past him and jumping out the window. A flashy exit I know but at least no one saw my face right? As I fell from the second floor I saw the face of the girl I ran into the other day her astonished Amber eyes were the last thing I saw before crashing into her. And knocking us both to the ground

**Jaune Arc**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Job:**

**Title:**

**Lvl 6**

**0 unspent skill points**

**Str: 16**

**Dex: 15**

**Vit: 10**

**Int: 14**

**Wis: 12**

**Luk: 10**

**Money: 1000 Lien**

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Cooking**

**Heavy Armor**

**Arc Sword technique**

**Arc meditation technique**

**Steal**

**Observe**

**Archery**

**Sniping**

**Guardian Stances**

**Parkour**

**Evasion**

**Dual sword technique **

**Driving**

**Way of the Open Hand**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its been awhile, I've been busy, Very Busy, but at least now I have enough time to make a new chapter. The winner of the poll is Intelligence therefore Jaune will be built like an Int character. Also I will make a Jaune character sheet "story" soon as one of the reviewers said it will be a good idea but i will update that by chapter.**

**Unrelated Side note I'm planning on redoing my other story completely It will have the same title but its contents will be different, I found that the direction it's heading currently didn't suit my idea. **

**So enjoy and do remember**

**I own nothing except the idea of this story all characters belong to Roosterteeth and various MMO games **

I tried to push myself up but the world decided to swirl around me, so i did the first thing i could think of… collapse back onto the floor. Well this floor was kind of weird it was soft in some places, and smelled nice, like nature, a calming scent. As i tried to find out where the smell came from i heard a cough below me. '_Draw me' _'what was that? It doesn't sound like anyone I've heard of before.'

"Ahem. Would you please get off me. NOW!" I jumped up to see the same girl from yesterday glaring at me from the floor 'oh, that would explain why the floor was so weird' "Sorry miss, I just, kinda… ummm, Did you know you smell really nice?" I don't know what I was thinking but dad always said a compliment would go a long way. 'Wait a minute' "Observe." I muttered under my breath

**"Blake Belladonna" **

**Mood: Annoyed, Curious**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?  
?**

'Well that didn't accomplish anything, I guess my observe isn't high enough' i thought to myself before getting up and extending my hand "Look, Blake I'm sorry about that but-" "How do you know my name?" the bow on her head seemed to get larger as she stood up her gaze never leaving me. "Umm You look like a Blake?" I shakily said scratching the back of my head "Anyway gottagobye." I sped away running from her and the probable librarian chasing me.

*pant* *pant* "I should be alright here." I ended up in one of the warehouses down at the pier. "Seems like it's empty." The warehouse itself seemed to be empty just one table lying in the center and a few boxes and crates strewn about, '_Draw me' _'Its that voice again,

"How do you know my name?" "HOLY SHIT!" I fell onto the floor as I heard her voice somewhere behind me. I looked up as she straddled me keeping me in place, I blushed as her scent wafted down on me. "I don't know, I guessed?" I couldn't think by then, her pouting face, all of it was distracting me enough so that when a voice called out.

"What are you kids doing here? This is a restricted area." I barely registered the man's voice before I heard a gunshot resonate.

"Hey! Both of you stand up and put your hands where I can see them." I saw Blake grudgingly stand up and raise both her hands, as I got off the rocky floor myself and turned to look at the new guy. He was dressed in a black suit without a tie but he had a small white snowflake emblem on his left breast pocket, his face was unremarkable but he had straight black hair in a barber's cut. He was holding a grey sword-gun thing, but its blade tip pointed towards him as the guard resembled a pistol and was still smoking from the shot fired.

"Listen here, I'm under strict orders to only allow the main family to enter this warehouse, and obviously you kids are not part of the main family so, what am I going to do to you guys." The guard smirked as he thought of what he was going to do. "I got it how about I silence you two, keep my job, and have some practice with this new weapon?"

I saw that Blake was deep in thought, probably looking for a way out of this,"Umm don't we get a say in this?" I had to ask, it was worth a shot though right after I said this the guard seemed to shimmer then appear in front of me swatting me aside without a thought, the blow sent me crashing into the crates near the far side, I could barely pick myself up off the floor before I saw Blake frozen in fear as the guard had this weird shimmer of power around him giving him a dark red glow.

'_Draw me' _"BLAKE RUN!" It was as if time slowed down, everything was moving in slow motion his dark blade was creeping towards her pale throat yet it all seemed to fade away as the voice i heard awhile ago came back '_DRAW ME, I can save your friend' _before I could even ask how my body was already in motion. All of a sudden I tackled Blake out of the way while rolling to avoid his sword

"**By using the four guardian air step without prior knowledge you have gained slight mastery over the skill**

**0%- 5% lvl1"**

'Well that's nice' I thought before seeing a boot head towards me 'Shit.' was the only thought I had before getting kicked back to where I was awhile ago breaking through the boxes this time leaving my HP in the red as I felt some shards scratch me all over my body. 'Ow, thats gonna leave a mark'

**Darkened Hope**

**Equip Main Hand, **

**Will decrease all mana costs by 50%**

**Will decrease maximum mana by 50%**

**(1/22)**

A weapon? I looked around as i tried to locate it only to find a singular card resting under my palm.

Its length was almost twice its width, on its back there were six X's arranged three by three in alternating colors of red and black yet it was divided by a large black cross, the front was indistinguishable as it had a large white 0 on a plain black background.

"You know kid I tried to make this as painless as possible, but you just don't stay down. After i'm done with you I think I'll have some fun with your girlfriend." He sneered, I tried to get up again only to get stomped on leaving me with a sliver of HP. My hand groped around for anything I could use before landing on the card once again, it gave me the same pop up as the man on top of me tried to decide how to kill me. I did the only thing my motionless body could do 'Hey! Are you there?!' _'So you finally acknowledge me.' '_How do I save Blake?' _'Use me, draw the card then place it upright against your head, I'll handle the rest.'_

As I moved the card towards me I saw my mana bar empty itself, when it emptied I felt lightheaded along with the sensation of the card on my forehead. I heard someone's voice speak out "In accordance with the ancient contract, I release you and by my power you will take form, as my partner and as my weapon you shall serve as my sword and shield." That was my voice?

_"I accept the terms of the contract, I shall serve until death takes me under my Master Jaune Arc!"_

My voice and his seemed to meld as we spoke "_Now command my body and together we shall act as one ARCANA FORCE ZERO: THE FOOL!" _

What happened next was like watching a movie, I had no control over my body at all. I felt a pulse radiate through me and knock everything around me away, then I heard laughter like someone told a funny joke, "_Its been so long! The smell the feeling, Oh How I've missed this." _

_'_Hey!, I screamed inside my own head. 'I thought we had a deal!' _'Oh dear master, we do its just that I've been trapped in that card so long, my blood boils at the thought of being free, but don't worry, I'll stay true to you.' _My body stood and turned to face the guard as he got up off the floor, "So, you got your second wind? No matter, you still are just some punk." He dashed towards my body, before I felt a rush of wind and ended up behind him "_You know what the fool arcana entails?" _He dodged again before continuing "_It means a choice is going to be made, and a very major one at that, but I think you have already made your decision." _I seemed to fly backwards as my body made some weird signs and said "_Let the heat consume: Blaze" _and a torrent of fire shot out of his outstretched hands towards the guard. _"Let the light strike Energy Bolt." _A bolt of lightning struck the guard from above as the fire pushed him backwards "_Let the earth crush Quake." _The land beneath him started to strike at him with stone shards "_Finally let the wind cut Gale Strike." _Sharp blades of wind stormed around him before cutting into him.

The elements finally rested as the guard collapsed unconscious, then the being spoke to me _"I have done as you wanted master." _I felt something leave my body before the card manifested in front of me with a white glow before flying straight to my pocket. As I regained control over my body fatigue hit me along with a searing headache, i realized though the pain that Blake still hasn't made a noise so i went to look for her "Blake! Are you there?" What was I thinking? That she would stay just because I saved her, maybe I expected a thanks but any sane person would have ran away.

I sighed before looking at the guard's body as I neared it a system message appeared

**"Congratulations you have defeated the area boss! **

**Level Up! Level Up! Level Up! Level Up!**

**You have earned 10000 Lien**

**Last strike! You earned "Gambol Shroud" **

I leveled up four times?! I looked at my stats to be sure and it said

**Level 10**

By Oum! I should fight more often. I was thinking to myself as I unconsciously hit the accept button then I heard a voice snap me out of my reverie, "How did you beat him?"

"Blake?" I turned around to see her staring at me with a shocked expression "I am trained to defend myself, so I did." It wasn't a total lie but I still felt guilty about lying to her so I opened my inventory and pulled out my new weapon. " Here, take this I'm sure you'll find more of a use out of this than I will." I gave her gambol shroud before noticing a length of ribbon on the guard's person. I tied the ribbon to gambol shroud before snapping in front of her face to get her attention. "Here, anyway I gotta go home it's getting a little late." As I turned towards the sunset filled door I heard her say "Wait at least tell me your name." "I'm Jaune Arc." "Thank you Jaune." I felt a little surprised by her thanks but just waved before walking back towards home.

**Jaune Arc**

**Class: The Gamer**

**Job:**

**Title:**

**Lvl 10**

**20 unspent skill points**

**Str: 16**

**Dex: 15**

**Vit: 10**

**Int: 14 **

**Wis: 12**

**Luk: 10**

**Money: 11000 Lien**

**Skills**

**Gamer's Body**

**Gamer's Mind**

**Cooking**

**Heavy Armor**

**Arc Sword technique**

**Arc meditation technique**

**Steal**

**Observe**

**Archery**

**Sniping**

**Guardian Stances**

**Parkour**

**Evasion**

**Dual sword technique**

**Driving**

**Way of the Open Hand**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its been awhile, and until i get to a point where I can find a suitable writing schedule these updates will be very sporadic, so apologies in advance. In good news we hit 10 reviews and 1600 views as of this update! That actually a lot more than I expected (although i always have low expectations) so thank you for the support guys.**

**ok I seemed to have forgot to add this so here it is.**

**basically I will call these not necessary filler chapters Patch notes these wil add a little depth to some characters but over all does not affect the story majorly.**

**I own nothing except the idea of this story all characters belong to Roosterteeth and various MMO games **

I woke up floating in a white room "What the hell?" My clothes were still on me but nothing else was there,

"Hello Master. Welcome." I turned towards the apathetic voice to see a man dressed in a long-sleeved dark green Minstralian outfit with a simple forest design, aside from that he wore a yellow straw hat that shadowed his face. there wasn't much that stood out about him, in fact if he didn't speak I doubt I would notice him.

"Where am I? and who are you?" I felt like I heard his voice before but given how I don't know him...

"Of course, where are my manners, I am Motoyasu, Arcana Force 0: **The Fool**." A fool? Like he's an idiot?

"Hey... Can you tell me this" As I gestured to the nothingness around me "is? Also why Fool? You look more like a wanderer to me."

"Master Arc-" "Jaune, just call me Jaune." "Of course, Jaune" rolling my name around his tongue

"Anyway Jaune, currently we reside within your subconscious, you are unconscious on the outside but do not worry, you are unharmed, as for why I am The Fool it is because we were taken at random and were placed into the classes that closely resembled our lives when we were... Alive. As The Fool I represent choices, and one of the choices you made is one of my favorites, so I decided to show you what a little of your future would look like. Anyway the reason why you are here is to tell you more about us and the card you drew."

"You mean this?" I showed him the card, but it seems to have lost its luster "it looks dimmer than usual."

"Yes, because I am outside my card it has faded, but when I go back it will return to normal. To continue with my point, we, meaning the Arcana Force are spirits within cards that exists to serve our master. There are twenty two of us and with each one of us you find we get stronger, as to where the other cards are however i can only sense them if they are close-by, at maximum a 5 meter radius."

"Ok, but how did you do that thing you did while I was fighting, and more especially how do I do it?"

"That is because you used me upright, if you had used me upside down I would have manifested. Aside from that we have our own mana to use but unlike living beings we can only recuperate mana if we take it from others, so don't worry I had my fill of that guy you defeated. " He seemed to shimmer slightly before continuing

"Our time seems to be running short, I will contact you again, but do not try to summon me the same way master, You currently do not have enough power to do so, please get stronger so that I may be of assistance. However I think this should help." He threw a small ball of light that entered my head

**You have been given the knowledge and understanding of the skill Mana Bolt**

**Active skill Mana Bolt* (Mastered) Cooldown 2s Mana cost 2mp(1mp) per bolt**

**Affinity: None**

**By understanding the flow of mana in the world many men have learned to control its power in various forms. One of the most basic forms of mana control is in this formless shape, as mana that is thrown at an enemy. Magic is anything you can think of, it can be felt in infinite ways**

A mastered skill? I looked to Motoyasu before realizing that i was drifting away from the room and he was just waving goodbye.

-"I think he's waking up."

"Gee, Adam you think it's cause he finally started to move?"

Was that Blake? Why is she in my house?

I tried to stretch only to find out that my hands and legs were bound to something and that I was sitting upright and not lying down. I snapped my eyes open to see Blake talking to a guy bigger than her, he had startlingly red hair and a white mask that covered the upper half of his face yet there were slits where his eyes would be, aside from that he was dressed in all black eitha katana strapped to his waist.

Safe huh, I mentally sighed at The Fool.

I realized that I was in an enclosed room, it had bare cement walls with no color and the only furniture were the plain chairs we were sitting on.

"Mmmm. Mhfhhmmm" great I was gagged too. I sent a questioning look to Blake before seeing the bow on top of her head move at my movement.

That isn't a bow, it's, no they are cat ears? That was it Blake was a faunus it made so much sense now, why she avoided me, why she was so fast and good at hiding.

So would that mean that this Adam guy is a faunus as well? Do they work for the White Fang!?

What do I do now? I need to find someway to escape.

"Jaune, we are going to take the gag out of your mouth so that you can answer some of our questions, nod once if you understand and will not make any unnecessary noise." Blake seemed to be taking this slow but the other guy kept fingering the hilt of his sword.

I nodded and felt the cloth being removed from my mouth, the next few moments were me heaving in the stale air and coughing quite a bit before they began the interrogation.

"Jaune do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I nodded trying to stay quiet as much as possible

"Good, now do you remember how you won the fight?"

I nodded again maybe if I kept silent they would let me go

"Ok can you tell Adam here in detail what you did?"

I shook my head at that, only to get hit on the back of my head with the handle of his sword

I returned the hit with a glare of mine but he just shrugged it off

"Why can't you tell Adam what happened?"

I guess it was time for me to speak

"Cause I can't really explain what happened."

My voice was a little hoarse and raspy maybe i could ask for water after this. They stayed silent and I continued

"It was like I felt a rush of power and all those words just overflowed from me and made all the elements hit that guard."

"Jaune you realize what you said was not in any language within Remnant."

Really? It felt like English to me, I just shrugged and waited for them to continue.

The both of them looked to each other before heading behind me and out a door as I heard it creak open and close. I fell back asleep with nothing to keep me awake, only to meet utter darkness as even my mind seemed completely drained.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quick note**

**Sorry that this took so long, with my Periodical exams and many numerous problems along with it I could not find anytime to write at all, but now that It's all done I can post this short chapter and don't worry this is actually part of the story line. Also there will be no fighting in this chapter but I'm sure with the second episode of Vol.3 out it'll be fine**

I woke up staring into a blue ceiling "Huh, must have been some weird dream." before seeing my level "I guess not." Noticing the increase. I looked around in the bright blue room, it was kind of empty, no things to determine who owned the room. "Well this isn't my room that's for sure." I tried to get off the bed only to hear the rattling of chains. Looking down I saw a pair of manacles leashing my feet to the end of the bed.

"Of course I'm still tied up." I spoke to myself before hearing a door open and turning to look at whoever came in.

"Blake? Is that you?" I saw her walk in with a bigger man who was also wearing a mask similar to hers.

"No, I am not Blake, I am merely a Faunus similar to her." She looked exactly like Blake, but she did not have a bow on her head, she had a pair of animal ears that were black in color and more pointed than a cat's" I just stared at her for a few seconds before realizing what she said

"Blake is a Faunus? Wait does that mean Adam is one as well?" She did not reply but I am sure she nodded slightly maybe. "Well, we saw what you did the other day and our leader wanted to have a talk with you.

"The other day? you mean when I had a fight with that guy?" I began to think to myself 'If they saw what happened, how would they react to my, err unusual power' 'in fact, what if they were recruiting Blake and I was caught up in it? Well I heard that they are non-violent, but what if they feel the need to kill me?' she was saying something but I still kept going through the many possibilities in my head. 'Maybe I have to fight one of them for my freedom?' I called the status screen to appear and started to read my skills and formulate a plan of action."

"Sir, Sir, Jaune!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see her with crossed arms and a cold stare.

"Yes?" She seemed to sigh with resignation before continuing "If you would follow me that would be great." As she turned to leave I tried to ask her to unlock the chains before realizing that they were on the floor already. "When did you?" I got cut off as she gave me a nonchalant look "I work fast." She said calmly before leaving me to follow in her footsteps.

I was walking along her through the cold stone corridor, just me and her complete silence, until we reached this large ornate wooden door,

**Central Command: Dungeon**

**Will you enter?**

**Yes ** **No**

The Faunus knocked on the door as I pushed the Yes option.

**You have entered Central Command**

**Faunus+ 50% Agi**

**Faunus+50% Int**

**Non Faunus -10% to all dmg**

This might just be harder than I thought, I entered the room to see just one man, well Faunus sitting on a big chair on the other side of the room. He seemed totally calm, yet there was something off.

**Skill learned "Detect Bloodlust" **

**Passive skill Detect Bloodlust lvl1 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost: 0**

**By increasing one's awareness to his surroundings a person can pick up of subtle hints and signs that the brain normally does subconsciously. Usually referred to as a "six sense" most people just get these feeling, while the remaining few figure out why they got those feelings. "Let us not look back in anger, Nor forwards in fear but around us in awareness."**

The skill seemed to be increasing slowly as I walking into the room, but it suddenly stopped as the man seated in front of me began to spoke. "Welcome, Jaune Arc to the White Fang."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the Delay, I was caught up with a lot of business on my end and barely found the time to churn out this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"As I said, Welcome to the White Fang. We saw your actions that day and would like to, firstly commend you, not many humans would do that for a Faunus. Secondly, congratulate you for that excellent fight, it was well done. Finally, invite you to be part of our faction, as you could be a great example for faunus-human relations." He looked at me expectantly, waiting for my response.

"Sir, I am honored, but I did not do that because Blake was a Faunus, I did it because she is my friend." I stared at him for a second before continuing "that aside I don't deserve any praise, I'm sure that someone would have done it in my place if I did not." I looked around the room but could only see the Faunus in front of me as the spotlight glaring down on me prevented me from seeing outside the small circle of light.

"Ok, Jaune, I will be frank with you, currently the white fang is divided between two factions; the loyalist who work with me, and the revolutionaries, they believe in the complete separation of our kinds while we believe in uniting us. Now why am I telling you this? Well, as I've said before you are a prime example of a good relation, so why not keep it that way?"

"So? What if I don't want to work with you guys?" I asked

"I cannot guarantee that you will leave this hideout."

"You're blackmailing me?" He seemed to chuckle before replying

"Think of it as me suggesting that you take this job." I sighed before putting my head in my palms. He continued to speak as I did so "We will be paying you of course, I've seen that your semblance allows you to gain knowledge by consuming books, so why not take some books from our archives as payment; one per job done with extra depending on difficulty."

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" I resigned myself to this before thinking about this positivly 'at least I get more skills.' "Wait a second, I'm still living with my family though, so how am I going to do these missions." The loyalist smiled at the question

"As far as I know, your house is quite empty at the moment and will continue to do so for the next month or so." He read from a stack of papers before continuing.

"Hmm both parents are hunters, and all siblings are Atlassian students, quite a good record it's a shame that you couldn't get into Signal, then again being taught how to fight from a real life Arc could be much better."

I was astounded by his knowledge of me, then again he does run a large scale group, so maybe he has the connections to do so. "All right then it's a deal." I stuck my hand out towards him and kept my eyes glued on him before he strode forwards and shook my hand, his gloved hand the only thing revealed.

"Go to the archives then, we have a mission for you immediately." he threw me a brown envelope tied by a red ribbon. "And where are the archives?" He chuckled again before sending me out of the room "To your left, then down the hall." as I walked towards the library I opened the envelope and pulled out the binded papers.

**Quest Received **

**Save Weiss Schnee**

**Weiss Schnee is under attack by revolutionaries, The boss has requested you to go and rescue her, but first preparations must be done. Go towards the Archives to gain assistance for this mission, afterwards head towards the docks to gain transportation to Ms. Schnee. The Quest will fail if either or Jaune Arc is killed. **

**Time Limit: 34Hrs**

**Rewards **

**2X Skill books**

**Relations with the white Fang ^ Neutral- Cordial**

**2000 Exp**

**3000 Lien**

'Huh, weird it was accepted without me using my HUD, that's… efficient to say the least' I kept the papers into my inventory before walking into the archives. Rows upon shelves of dusty tomes and musty books filled my view before I said "Observe" Then thousands of popups filled my view most not being a skill book, but there were still hundreds of books that I could use to learn skills.

"Hey, You the kid da' boss was talk'in abot? I turned to see a man looming over me with an eyepatch over his right eye and small whiskers adorning his cheeks.

"Umm, Yes?" 'How does he know that?' i was sure that the Faunus did not have the time to inform anyone.

"Kiddo here's the book he pro'ised."

**Skill Book**

**Wings of Ikaros**

**Active Skill Flight lvl 1 0% Cooldown:0s Mana cost: 30Mps**

**Mankind has always dreamed of flight, from the early gyrocopters to the current bullhead planes we have always tried to achieve greatness through any method possible. "Take those broken wings and learn how to fly." Using your projected mana you gain the ability to fly for as long as your mana lasts.**

I politely told the large man "Thank you sir, now if you could show me the way to the docks I'll be on my way." He smirked before pointing further down the hall, then he disappeared within the layers of books. I shrugged in response before walking towards the docks and entering the only Bullhead available for launch.

"Sir Arc, this will take approximately 12 hours to fly to Atlas, I suggest you rest or do your final equipment check up on the way Sir." the pilot said to which I nodded my consent before taking a seat. 'What's the worse that could happen on a plane ride?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I just realized how little jaune's stats affect his health and stuffs, so i've decided to buff him with more health and mana so yeah, this will be shown in the status chart but as of now its Health 1101100, and Mana 200250**

**Sorry its been awhile I am a very slow and usually unmotivated writer. I will try to write more often however, think of it as a new years resolution.**

**other than this, there isnt much so enjoy. PS enjoy the new episode as well.**

**I own very few things here, as roosterteeth is the true creator, **

"Blergh" I threw up for the millionth time inside the trashcan, before spitting out whatever remained within my mouth. I sat back up to see the blessed snow covered ground coming closer and closer before it stayed several meters away.

"Sir, It's time to jump." The pilot seemed to sense my plight before opening the door, letting the frigid air chill us to the bone.

"Anything to get off this death trap." I responded before throwing myself off the hell they call a Bullhead. I'd like to say I landed properly, but landing face first into a mound of snow wouldn't really be considered _landing. _

I heard the pilot wish me luck as the bullhead's droning left and I got up from the snow mound. The clock pinged at it warned me of the 24 hours I have to find Weiss, as I dusted myself off I came to a realization 'wait, what does she even look like?' I pulled out the bonded papers again only to see that they did not include a picture. "Why do I even bother." I looked around the wintry plains I landed in, seeing forest all around me I started panic as I had no way of locating the Schnee.

Suddenly my mind calmed itself and I felt an inkling to go to my right and before I knew it I was already walking towards the east, I guess it was around a hour or so of walking through the white forest before I heard the first growl, at first I thought it was my stomach complaining about how I lost my lunch but when the growl came again I realized that it came from outside my body. 'My detect bloodlust hasn't activated so I don't think it's directed towards me, but I might as well check it out, side quest do happen by events like this.'

I quietly made my way towards the growling noise only to see the back of this huge monochrome beast, it seemed to be stalking something as its black fur bristled around its white spines. While its back was facing me I quietly said "_observe_"

"**Beowolf"**

**Lvl 18 **

**HP: 1800**

**An ancient monster from times when man was barely united, these creatures known as Grimm have roamed the earth following negativity and leaving destruction in return.**

I looked around to make sure there was only just one beowolf but then the observe page popped up two more times, then leveled up once

**Observe**

**Passive skill Observe lvl 2 50% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0**

**Sight has always been the key to victory; it provides an advantage by gathering knowledge. Having a keen eye you can see the target's information; it will reveal more information as this skill levels up. 'There are Poisons that blind you and Poisons that open your eyes.'**

**Allows the user to gain information on target being observed. **

I looked around again and this time I saw the faint outline of two other wolves lurking in the distance 'just my luck, two more overleveled things waiting to tear whatever they're doing apart' I tried to see what the one in the center was hunting but aside from small flashes of brown I couldn't tell what it was. "Let's do this. _Mana Bolt." _I faced my palm forwards as a small sphere of mana burst forth and exploded on the back of the beast, breaking a spine off. I used _Observe _again to see the damage I dealt

"**Beowolf"**

**Lvl 18 **

**HP: 1750**

**An ancient monster from times when man was barely united, these creatures known as Grimm have roamed the earth following negativity and leaving destruction in return.**

50 dmg, that's not a lot but I can shoot two hundred of those because of _Darkened Hope_, I should be able to take out all of them as long as I don't miss. By then the three Beowolves turned their attention towards me as I smirked towards them and motioned for them to come forwards "_Guardian: Kirin!" _Instinctively I put one hand behind my back and the other palm upwards in front of me, as I did so I felt the air around me get warmer and I could faintly see small flickers of red fire.

The one in the middle charged first, I sidestepped and threw a mana bolt knocking it further away, as the other two came at me simultaneously as I turned one aside with my fist, the other managed to hit me across my side drawing a massive gash across my side as my health dropped by a quarter then got coated red on its orange color.

**You are bleeding, close the wound as soon as possible. 1 dmg per second. **

"gahh, wait it doesn't hurt?" I touched the wound again only to feel a slight numbness spread yet when I pulled my hand away it was almost completely red with my blood. "Ok, weird." I looked back towards the three grimm slowly forming up the injured one straying a little behind. They charged at me again, right as the flames around me died out "_Guardian: Turtle." _a small green barrier formed around me as I pulled both my fists connected by the knuckles to my left waist.

'I don't have much time or mana, Think Jaune! how can I kill these without bleeding out or using any more extra mana.' I glanced at my mana bar to see it at 200/250, 'it's gone up?whatever, I think I have an idea though' as the wolves charged, I started to back up while channeling a mana bolt, 'A little more, now!' the moment my mana hit 134 I threw the mana bolt upwards and hoped for the best. as I did that the lead wolf caught up and shredded my barrier but I barely managed to back up in time just for its claw to give me a nice breeze.

I rolled to the side and repeated the mana channel only for a system message to pop up **With repeated actions you have learned Mana Channeling **

**Active skill Mana Channeling lvl 1 20% Cooldown N/A Mana cost 0**

**With constant usage of mana a person can sense and begin to manipulate the flow of mana within oneself into certain parts of the body to strengthen or for consumption it matters not. At your current level you can only control your own mana. **

"**Go with the Flow" **

When my mana bar hit 68 I threw the next one up in the air, I could vaguely sense them floating high above me but those thoughts left my mind when a beowolf managed to knock me straight into a tree. I coughed up blood as I saw the three prowling around me "_Mana Channeling_." in an instant I threw up another mana bolt as my mana hit 2 and the three wolves jumped on me. I rolled under the first one while suddenly throwing two much weaker mana bolts upwards as the last two wolves managed to knock me down and away from them again.

My health bar was flashing red as it said 100/1100 but I felt the mana bolts explode in the air, as I smirked towards the wolves. They growled once more before a hail of smaller mana bolts rained down on the three of them causing tiny explosions around them before I felt the first mana bolt I threw come crashing down causing a massive explosion complete with a plume of snow in the shape of a mushroom.

**Congratulations **

**You earned 74000 exp Level up** **Level up Level up Level up Level up**

**You have created the skill Mana Bomb**

**Active skill Mana Bomb lvl 1 30% Cooldown 60s Mana cost 100 Channel time: 5s**

**Mana has always been a source of energy and, much like the atom it has been used for its explosive force. Discovered when someone charged too much mana into a mana bolt this technique has been deemed as too dangerous to use within an urban area.**

"**Art is an Explosion"**

**Throws a sphere of mana in a straight line exploding on the first thing it contacts. 1000(+30) Dmg on impact, 50 Blast dmg. The damage increases according to Int.**

**You have created the skill Mana storm**

**Active skill Mana Storm lvl 2 0% Cooldown 30s Mana cost 60 **

**Using mana to experiment with weather someone recreated a hailstorm made of pure mana, though individually it has the power of a low level mana bolt its sheer number and area of effect make up for it vastly. **

"**Rain makes everything beautiful."**

**Throw mana into the sky and in a 10(+5) meter radius around the area where the mana was thrown it will deal 800 (+200)dmg over the span of 5s radius and damage increase with Int. **

**You have earned 5000 Lien**

**Last Strike! you have earned Unknown Item X3**

**Loot earned:**

**Claws of darkness**

**Greaves of of night**

**Mask of Nyx**

**Chestplate of Erebus**

**Talisman of the Unknown**

**Side Quest complete!**

That's a lot of stuff, I'd better check it when I have more time but first I gotta check on the thing they were attacking. I tried to move only to realize I couldn't move at all. 'Is this the effect of having zero mana? weird' I stayed still for a minute until I got one mana back then feeling as if I had just woken up I stumbled towards the thing they were originally prowling only to see a small white fox.

"Hey there little guy, are you ok?" it did not move so I just sighed before trying to see its status "_Observe." _

"**Kitsune"**

**lvl 1**

**HP: 50**

**Kitsunes are rare white nine tailed foxes, they usually hide away from humanity but will come into contact with one that it has interest in. The number of tails it has symbolizes how much power it holds. **

**Debuffs: Bleeding, Confused, Famished**

I saw its health slowly drain as I quickly went through my items. 'I know I have one, no, no, here it is' I pulled out an ether and a potion and fed both to the tiny fox, its wounds closed and it seemed to gain energy before I checked on it again.

"**Kitsune"**

**lvl 1**

**HP: 50**

**Kitsunes are rare white nine tailed foxes, they usually hide away from humanity but will come into contact with one that it has interest in. The number of tails it has symbolizes how much power it holds. **

**Wants to form a contract with you**

**Yes** **No**

I tapped Yes before these words appeared in my head

"_By the rules set in a time before ours, I pledge to be thy companion, I choose to walk with thee by my name as a contractor and as the human Jaune Arc, do you wish to be mine?"_

I extended my hand towards it as it sat upright and gracefully placed its paw upon mine. I heard a female voice ring in my head in response to my words

"_I accept the contract, under my master's given name I swear to serve and pledge my undying loyalty to Jaune Arc." _When the words stopped ringing in my head I felt rejuvenated and saw my wounds close, its smart eyes stared at me until I realized it was waiting for a name " How's Yuki?" It pondered it over for a few minutes before nodding and hopping onto my shoulder.

**Familiar acquired **

**Name: Yuki**

**Race: Kitsune**

**Lvl: 1**

**Exp: 50/100**

**Specializes in healing**

I felt the urge to continue walking north but decided to rest first seeing as I was out of mana and health. " Yuki, We'll leave in a bit, I need to recover a little." I sat down and rested my hands on my knees

"_Arc meditation technique" _my mind emptied itself before I felt myself being in a state of tranquility.

**Time left: 22 hours**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG THE SEASON FINALE. good job roosterteeth :)**

**I dont own RWBY or The Gamer **

**Time left: 20 hours **

**Hp fully restored **

**200 Mana restored**

This should be good enough, I can't afford to lose anymore time. I stood up and stretched feeling most of my bones pop, i let out a sigh of relief before looking for my new companion. "Yuki, it's time to go." I saw my fox waiting for me, its intelligent eyes constantly vigilant for anything. I picked her up and placed her in my hood, she put her paws on the back of my head as I started to jog northwards.

The trees never seemed to change as I jogged past them, by now my mana bar had filled up and I had… 18 hours left, 'wow I must be really far away, or very lost.' With only the trees as landmarks, I, was lost. I need some kind of reference. "I know, _Tiger stance, Flight." _I jumped as high as I could, feeling the cold wind whip past me as I jumped beyond the tree line and started to hover as two translucent feathery wings appeared just above my back. Past the vast expanse of white forest I could see some of the trees turn slightly red then gaining intensity as it got further away. I scouted around some more, but only seeing more and more treetops and far less clearings expected. "Better get moving." I started to do this sort of hop and hover, as I jumped to gain air, then extended my wings to glide forwards, "Yahoo! Goodbye motion sickness, this is the best!" maybe it was because I controlled my own movements or something but gliding through the air was far more enjoyable than being stuck in a metal deathtrap."

This weird jumping movement continued for a few more minutes before I was struck with this numbness. Wait I am actually paralyzed? my wings disappeared and I felt completely empty, this cold nothingness encompassed my body preventing me from moving, and like that I fell from the sky and crashed into the ground. "Yu...Ki." I could hardly speak much less move, my mana bar was flashing. 'Was this what happened when you run out of mana? then it's not mana points but mental points' My health bar barely got touched but it feels like I'm practically dead.

Yuki walked up in front of me and yipped as she patted me on the head with her tiny paw. Right afterwards her paw glowed a soft blue light and drew a small crescent on my forehead, the moment the motion was finished I managed to get up but quickly fell due to the world swirling around me. I threw up whatever I had for lunch before rolling on my back. I took quick shallow breaths to stop the feeling of vertigo, and peered at my upper left corner of my vision **MP 1/250** "It's not a lot but" I said getting up once again "It's something, thanks Yuki." She barked in appreciation before hopping back on my shoulder."Let's try this again, but much slower."

A few uneventful hours of walking passed before I got bored, staring at constant scenery does that to a person. "Inventory" I started to organize my inventory while walking, putting consumables on one page equipment on the other. Speaking of equipment I remember getting some from the event fight. **Mask of Nyx, Chestplate of Erebus, Claws of Darkness, Greaves of Night, Talisman of the Unknown. **Maybe they give me a set buff, they all sound like they come from the same set. I equipped all of them, moving darkened hope to my offhand while putting my clothes in the inventory.

If someone could glow darkness then you could describe me, as the moment all the equipment was in place this dark purple light covered me before giving me a list of buffs.

**Mask of Nyx: Grants Nightvision, Heat sensing, Bonus 10 Str**

**Chestplate of Erebus: Grants 10% Dmg Reduction, Strong against Dark and Earth **

**Claws of Darkness: 100-120 Dmg per hit, Chance to inflict bleed**

**Greaves of Night: Grants bonus 10% movement speed, Double jump.**

**Talisman of the Unknown: Deals 50 Dark damage with every hit, on every third hit: blinds target for 1s**

**Set Bonus Dark knight: Once every 12 hours grants Invisibility for 1 minute. Passive: improved Stealth, Muffle all sounds.**

**Dark knight set complete**

We walked by a frozen lake, which gave me a great chance to look at my new outfit. starting from the top I wore a black mask with pointed ears and red circles for eyes it was large enough to cover my face, but it doesn't seem to have any indication of a mouth, on its forehead there was a white star within a circle with crescent moons connected to it opening outwards. The Chestplate of Erebus was an armor plated chest piece with extra armor strapped on to the shoulders, waist, and center of the chest area. A white sword with three sets of wings from the hilt can be scene on my right shoulder piece, while the rest were plain. Of course the armor was black as night while the straps were a navy blue. "Wait this armor counts as heavy armor, aww yeah." anyway going back to the rest of my set, the Claws were basically flexible metal gloves with two retractable silver blades, when retracted the blades form an armguard to better protect myself. The Greaves were plated boots made from black metal, these plates seem like they were bolted onto leather boots but for some reason I don't doubt its durability. The talisman was put around my neck it was a small black pouch with a white infinity on it. I couldn't open the pouch and I feel like I can never open it.

Yuki nudged me, after a while, that was when I realized that I had been staring at myself for more than an hour. "Right, sorry Yuki." she jumped back onto my shoulder as I started to jog faster than I could before. "So, game mechanics work in seemingly magical ways," I sighed "Are all auras as broken as mine? I sure hope not, it would make fighting so much harder." I fell into a steady rhythm of jogging before I decided to pick up the pace "Yuki tell me when my mana is going to run out, I'm gonna try leveling." she patted me on the head once more before I continued "_Tiger Stance" _I felt myself speed up as the trees whipped past me again "_Observe" _instead of looking for information I focused on looking for paths to take through the treeline, the knowledge of parkour helped me navigate through the forest while observe let me see what was coming up, finally I get a speed boost from tiger stance. "This, this could work out well." I settled in for what I thought was a long run.

**Time left 15 hours**


	9. Chapter 9

**To answer the guest who commented, yes I do kinda realize that the plot jumps really fast, but most video games, especially mmos do that. You could go from fighting bears to saving the world from giant dragons, so yeah I'll try to slow down the pace to a normal level but there will still be some outrageousness. Thank you for your criticism :)**

**Aside from that not much else, enjoy!**

**Oh yeah I forgot sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, The Gamer or any of these characters here, except for a few white fang members so yeah.**

"White, Yellow, Black." I started to teach Yuki out of sheer boredom and was trying to see if he had learned colors. It became a game where I would name colors and see if she could point it out. Plopped down on my head she let out a mew of delight as I pet her on the head. "Good job Yuki."

I surveyed around to see that the trees were beginning to become red and more lively, "I think we're getting close." I had been jogging for the better part of three hours constantly alternating between _Tiger stance_ and normal jogging.

**For increasing your endurance Vitality +1**

'Well, that's convenient' I thought before moving the notification away and focusing back on my pace. I honestly started to believe that they wanted me to walk all the way to Atlas and I guess it isn't that far, 'Probably' but by now I'm not too sure seeing as I've never consulted a map.

**Bloodlust detected!**

Suddenly I felt as if something wanted to eat me alive, I rolled forwards, feeling something leap through the space I was in and I turned to face a wolf? It was grey coated but it was larger than I was. "_Observe" _

**Dire Wolf **

**Lvl 10**

**Hp: 750**

**Wolves have long been roaming the forests of Remnant. Trained by competing against their Grimm counterparts, they have grown more feral and ferocious: the Dire Wolf.**

It growled at me before unleashing a piercing howl into the afternoon sun. "That doesn't sound good." Howls started to resonate around me before they all suddenly went silent. I sighed before running towards the stationary dire wolf. "_Dragon Stance" _I put a fist in directly parallel to my torso and another perpendicular next to my side. The moment I got to it I punched it with all my strength before hitting it with an uppercut.

The wolf got launched quite a few meters away, and as it landed I checked its hp again

**Dire Wolf**

**Lvl 10**

**Hp: 250/750**

**Wolves have long been roaming the forests of Remnant. Trained by competing against their Grimm counterparts, they have grown more feral and ferocious: the Dire Wolf.**

I quickly rushed forwards again to finish off the wolf before

**Bloodlust detected!**

"Shit!" I killed the first Dire Wolf, but just as my punch landed another wolf tumbled on top of me, I could feel its rancid breath pouring over me as I tried to got the large wolf off me. Its fur provided an excellent way of pulling it off me, I looked down to see that most the pawing and clawing it did was blocked by the armor and that I hardly took damage. "Damn this set is OP." It growled at me as the rest of the pack started to appear around me. I'm guessing around twelve of them showed up.

They prowled around me as the air grew colder, darker almost as if… "shit." Night was falling, I hadn't noticed due to the constant movement but it was getting colder, and there was less sunlight out, i thought it was because we were so far north but I guess we spent too much time here. "Why aren't they attacking yet?"

They seemed to be waiting for something to happen, yet they kept me securely in the circle they made. I needed to get anywhere but here, I tried to look for the wolf that seemed the weakest, or any form of injury but it was the opposite of where I had to go, and it didn't really look that much weaker it just seemed smaller than the rest.

I ran towards the small wolf right as the sun had set casting us all in darkness. Their bodies glowed red in the cold blue night. It waited until I tried to knock it aside before it jumped and spun before kicking me back into the center. "What kind of a Wolf does that?" It seemed to smirk at me, that or it was just getting hungry. Either way I'm still stuck in the middle of sixteen wolves, 'wait sixteen?' I recounted and saw eighteen of them. 'How many are there?' "_Turtle Stance" _a small green barrier surrounded me forming a pseudo turtle shell, I put my fists together and to my side once more before running straight towards the smaller wolf again. "_Mana Storm." _as I shot the mana into the air the smaller wolf howled and all the wolves split up opening me a path. I kept running as the storm hailed down around me; breaking branches and shattering trees I noticed that not a single Wolf had gotten hit by my skill. "These wolves probably fought Hunters before."

I started to clear the White woods and gained distance into the Red Forest I felt the wolves chasing me before one managed to tackle into me, the green barrier getting smashed instantly as its waiting maw tried to take a chunk out of my neck, emphasis on tried as I managed to land an uppercut and followed with a few more punches I swiftly ended the wolf. The delay however gave the rest of the pack enough time to converge on me as I was now fighting off furious claws and razor edged teeth from all sides.

"Oum above! They won't let up." I stopped using _turtle stance _to conserve my mana but I couldn't deal a final blow to any of them. "Yuki put up a barrier!" I started to channel my only way out "_Mana Bomb" _ The ball of mana started to form within my palms when I heard the Howling again, I saw all the wolves fan out and start to wait for me. 'They are way too smart to be normal wolves,' I saw the small wolf again staring at me with a glint in his eye 'He's the pack leader, of course it makes sense now' I wanted to facepalm myself for thinking otherwise. "It's all or nothing at this point."

I threw it straight into the ground hoping that the residual shockwave managed to clear the rest of them. A large plume of snow exploded upwards defining their heat laden bodies out for me to see, except none of them were moving and were slowly turning into the same color as their surroundings. "I guess the shrapnel got them." I heard the sound of glass shattering as the barrier around me cracked and broke, I checked to make sure but all of their bodies were now as blue as the night.

I turned to leave and started walking away, When all of a sudden I was knocked off my feet and pinned by the small wolf again. " No Way." I stared at it as it's cold blue body slowly turned back into orange and red, before snapping out of it when it took a chunk out of my shoulder. **Crippled Right arm now disabled. **A pop up appeared right as I lost feeling in my right arm. I punched it repeatedly with my left but it managed to live with what I thought was a sliver of health as it jumped off me. It howled once more as parts of its body started to deform and shift growing bones on top of its natural skin. It turned into a grimm or at least a baby one. Its bones were showing but it hardly covered anything just its eyes and its forearms as it stood up on two legs.

It ran towards me right as I tried to get up, only to run into an invisible wall. I saw Yuki straining herself as I got up, only to hear the sound of glass shattering once more and the new beowolf sprint towards me. "I need to time this just right." I got into a boxing stance with my good arm and waited for it to get closer. 'Closer, closer, Now!' I shot a cross punch right as it swung its claws towards me. My fist managed to knock it aside enough so that it grazed my cheek but my hit went through its chest. It gave me one last venomous look before it turned into one of defeat and then it blew away as ash.

**3000 exp earned**

**17x wolf pelts acquired**

**Detect Bloodlust Level up!**

**Mana bomb Level up!**

**Heavy Armor Level up!**

**Guardian Stances Level up!**

**Evasion Level up!**

**Observe Level up!**

**Duel Wield Level up!**

**Fisticuffs Level up!**

I picked up Yuki and we continued walking through the Red Forest until we got to a cliffside with train tracks far below it. I fell asleep under a tree near the cliffside the exhaustion of fighting and running most of the day finally took over me as I laid to rest.

**Time left: 12 hours**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to thank or Y.A.R.N. for helping me design this chapter as well as the rest of this upcoming arc, you guys should go check out his stuff it's much better than mine, it's also a really fun read. Also I rearranged the chapters to include the "patch notes" Why? for simplicity's sake**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff Blah blah 23-6**

**Time left: 4 hours**

I awoke to the large sign in front of me "**Well rested, HP and Stamina fully restored, Status ailments could not be removed."**

I still couldn't move my right arm but at the very least the rest of me was still ok. "Yuki, are you there?" I heard a small mew further away, I turned to follow the call only to feel nothing underneath my foot? "Oh, well da-" Before suddenly falling off the cliff. I tumbled my down slamming into the crimson stones I heard my arm pop as I fell down the rather large hill.

"**Status ailment removed." **"Well, isn't that great" as if the world answered my sarcasm I saw train tracks getting closer and closer. A small white ball of fur slammed into me breaking me out of that uncontrollable descent. I managed to start sliding down the cliff rather than an uncontrolled fall before hearing something moving incredibly fast.

"Please don't let me be right." I moved my stare along the tracks only to see this large black mon- er train rushing by at probably enough speed to turn me into a pancake in mid air. "_FLIGHT!" _White wings appeared again as I managed to slow my descent further, and rather than getting hit by the train I ended up on top of it. "Ok, that was something." I walked atop the train carriages until I reached the end hopping off slightly so that I landed just outside the exit of the train. I didn't feel any urge to go anywhere, so the quest marker probably wants me in this train. "First stealing, now its illegal boarding I am such a good person." I rolled my eyes before I entered the car.

" Yuki stay close." I felt her weight back on my head as I looked around the room. Aside from the lack of anything it would look like a great storage room. Plenty of shelves and racks to put things on, as I started to move across the room I saw a flyer left on the floor. "Come see, the Fabulous Weiss Schnee at her Debut Concert 'Mirror Mirror' this 18th of May. Hosted by the Schnee Corporation at their own Stadium."

'Wasn't May 18th today?' I sighed as I finally realized what the revolutionaries plan to do. However they should know that the Schnee would be guarded, unless they found some way to make this a showing of their desires as their version of the White Fang. "This just got a lot more complicated." I walked over to the next connecting door only to see a lot of luggage bags. Some had equipment for the concert others were just full of clothing and the like. "At least they can't have any big guns right Yuki?" I felt her pat me on the head before I heard voices in the next train room

"Who do you think I am? Some random bumpkin who cannot tell his wine from another?! I'll have you know that I own most of the wines that you are serving, so when I ask for Chateau Lafite; I expect one, not some rubbish." 'Ugh, some people need to chill. In any case I need to find some way to blend in…' I looked to the numbered luggages before trudging towards them. "Hopefully some of these have easy to open locks." I searched around the suitcases each one having some complicated lock of some sort along with some numbered tag on all of them until I reached the last one, which didn't have a lock at all.

I opened it to see a janitor's uniform. "Sorry, in advance." I wore it and put my equipment into my inventory. I left the baggage car and moved to the next one. Inside were a lot of classy people, probably the richer people of Atlas or Vale. I found a mop and a bucket standing in a corner and cleaned my way across the hall, with some luck maybe I could do this.

"You there! Clean my table." I looked over and it was an aging man dressed in a white suit, his table had spilled wine all over it, and aside from that he had a smaller girl probably his daughter immaculately seated next to him. She looked about the same age as I did, 'wait how do I look like a janitor I'm twelve.' I walked over to the table and brought out a rag before starting to clean it. A small voice sounded out as I was wiping the table. "You look quite small for a Faunus how old are you?" I deepened my voice as much as I could before responding "I'm rather short for my age miss." I kept my eyes down as I finished the job and hoped that they would buy it. "Weiss, don't talk to the faunus so haphazardly, you need to show your pride and heritage that you as a Schnee are far greater than they are."

I walked away before bumping into someone else. "Oh! My apologies Sir." the rather tall man had these weird shade of greyish blue eyes, he stared at me for a few seconds before he smiled and asked me "Excuse me but I need to get something from my luggage can you lead me to luggage 23-6?" "Right this way sir." I had to roll with it right? I led him back towards the baggage car and began my search for bag 23-6.

A few moments later I saw the bag I had took the uniform from and its tag number 23-6 'I'm fucked.' as I picked it up I suddenly felt something cold enter my back before it spread out around it

**You have been Poisoned.**

**You have been Paralyzed**

I heard him whistle behind me as I fell onto the floor "I didn't think your aura would be unlocked, well it's too bad you ran into me." I heard his knife cut through the air towards me 'This is such a lame way to die…. I really don't wanna die especially not like this.' I couldn't feel panic or anything just this weird acceptance as if I knew that nothing could be done about it. Was this the power of the gamer's mind? Right as my last thought emerged there was a sharp clash of metal on metal and I heard a boot step down near me.

"So you're the one after my sister's life?"

**Time Left: 3 hours**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before anything I'd like to thank or Y.A.R.N. for helping me make this arc and some parts of the next one. He is a very talented writer and is the one who inspired me to write to begin with, I highly recommend reading some of his works. Other than that Enjoy**

**Time left: 3 hours**

An older version of the girl from before stepped forwards, her white hair tied into a bun showing off a very neutral expression. She drew a second saber from within her first and dashed forwards to the assailant, their arms seemed to become a blur of motion, resounding clashes the only thing I can keep track of.

I glanced towards my health bar and saw a small vial with circle around it, as well as a small lightning bolt that had a half circle around it. 'Come on let me move' I kept trying to force my lifeless limbs to do something, anything, the new girl wouldn't be able to handle him alone, especially with the poison on his blade. I glanced upwards to see that they trashed the carriage we were in; swords marks and long gashes decorated the metal room, suddenly a loud smack broke my examination along with a blur of white crashing into the luggage behind me.

I heard a feral growl as a streak of grey dashed above me and pinned the older girl's arms beneath him. She lashed out and managed to get kick him off her but her sabers were tossed aside in the process. She made a dash for them only to narrowly dodge a quick slash to her torso, the assassin kept himself in between her and her weapons, slowly gaining ground on her with his flurry of stabs and cuts. The girl leapt back only for her to reach the end of the carriage, as she slammed into the wall the faunus managed to sink his blade into her stomach. She coughed up some blood as he drew a second dagger. "It's over Schnee."

It can't be over like this right? I have to do something, my panicked thoughts immediately calmed down and let me have a clear thought for once.' Isn't this a game? Where the main protagonist wins and the bad guys get defeated.' 'Let me move,come on isn't this supposed to be a game?.' I felt dizzy for a second before the world seemed to pause and turn monochrome. "**Do you wish to update the game?"**

The small window appeared in front of me but nothing else, no patch notes, no explanation, not even what the update does. Color started to seep back into the monochrome as I made my decision.

"YES!" as I shouted, the world of black and white shattered and a new window popped up "**Updating" **a small circle seemed to fill up in front of me as I watched the Schnee slowly force back the second dagger. "Hey Jackass!" I managed to scream out as the circle became a quarter filled. He barely spared a glance at me but that moment's distraction was all the time the white haired girl needed as a large white glyph appeared behind her as the snowflake design completed a flurry of small birds flew forth and buffeted the man, enough that he was forced to back away from the injured Schnee.

Following the birds he jumped backwards to avoid the large white Beowolf that followed the avians, he tripped over my prone body and landed on top of me as the circle in front of me completed its outline. "**Ailment removed, patch notes now posted." **both images on my upper left disappeared.

I suddenly felt a lot lighter and full of energy, I thrust my palm towards him only for him to nimbly dodge out of the way. He managed to get into a fighting stance as I stood up and backed towards the injured girl. "Are you going to be ok?" I asked her without shifting my gaze from the assailant, I heard the sound of glass breaking before I heard an answer "This will have to suffice." She ran ahead of me picking up her sabers along the way, I saw a brief flash of ice along her stomach before I dashed towards him as well.

I took in the new interface as the girl ran ahead of me. My HP and Mana remained on the upper left corner of my vision but now a small wheel was at the bottom that showed multiple skills and items, as well as a minimap on the upper right. I stared at the faunus in front of me as a percentage appeared and a small window below his head

"**Hidden Assailant**

**Lvl 36**

**No other information attainable **

**Steal percentage 10%"**

Steal percentage? I saw a skill glowing as I ran towards him, I read out the skill before my body set itself into motion. The girl ahead of me slashed at him with one of her sabers before locking his knife with her other sword. He emanated a wave of bloodlust before the air behind him seemed to shimmer, fans of knives shot out of nowhere as the girl summoned the tiny nevermores as I took a closer look each meeting somewhere in the middle causing a small cloud of dust to collect in the air and form a large cloud of mist. I ran past the distracted faunus as I stuck my hand in his pocket and took something from him.

"**Steal Successful" **

I checked my hand to see a small vial that glowed a soft green. Its window read poison but it had no description. Before he could even notice the girl re-engaged with him, her face read some pain before her status appeared before me.

"**Winter Schnee**

**Lvl 25**

**No other information available**

**Steal percentage 50%"**

'Winter huh?' Taking into account the difference in our levels I'd have to pull something that the assassin has never seen before. 'That's it!' i snapped my fingers before holding my right hand palm outwards towards the black dressed man, before I exclaimed "Winter dodge! Mana storm altered!" I made the orb of mana in front of me before releasing the spell within my hand, A flurry of mana bolts filled the carriage only to suddenly get split into two, each and every bolt of mana. "What the hell." I barely managed to keep my voice calm as I saw my opponent brush some dust off his shoulders.

He raised an eyebrow towards me before suddenly disappearing and reappearing in front of me, his dagger already in motion only to get stopped a few inches from my head as if it hit a wall. I quickly got up right as the barrier broke, I felt a weight on my shoulder as I turned my head to face Yuki concentrating on forming another wall right in front of me.

The sound of shattering glass filled the air right as he broke through the second obstacle a flock of birds swarmed him causing minor explosions, giving me enough time to pick up Yuki and roll backwards to avoid his dagger. I looked over to Winter only to see her collapse and her glyph to dissipate her saber slid across the floor as she fell.

"Winter!" I tried to get to her but I quickly was forced back by the assailant. He had a ghost of a smirk on his face before he dashed towards me again. I barely managed to sidestep before I leaned as far back as I could to dodge his second dagger. I kicked out as I fell to the floor only to meet air as he quickly jumped over my foot. I pulled my inventory open as I rolled to the side and frantically hit the new item in my inventory.

I got up and repositioned myself as the saber I picked up got coated with a silvery tinge. "Tiger Stance! Flight!" I ran towards him before suddenly jumping over him and landing on the ceiling, I saw a small look of surprise as he looked up to me standing on the ceiling "Mana Storm" as the bolts of mana hailed down of him I dashed downwards, intent on cutting him in two only to see his aura flare out and cut the many bolts of mana before swinging his dagger to meet my saber. "Mana Channeling, Dragon stance!" My arms glowed with strength as the floor beneath him cracked.

He grinned at me and seemed to slide away from my sword before he suddenly met a barrier and broke it as he swung his dagger "Mana-" He suddenly grabbed my mouth, preventing me from speaking and harshly slammed me into the floor. "Can't use your semblance without speaking can you?" I glared at him as a blur of white was swiftly intercepted by his boot. I couldn't even scream before I suddenly got stabbed through the stomach. I heard the dagger grate across the metal behind me as others shimmered into existence behind him.

'How do I get out of this?' I felt the saber's edge near my right hand as the daggers seemed to move in slow motion towards me, with my still glowing fists I slammed it into the saber causing it to make a wrenching noise as it bent in half and rebounded off the floor only to be blocked by one of the daggers behind him. He barely spared it a glance, but that was all I needed, I surged forwards forcing the knife deeper in my stomach as I managed to headbutt him forcing him to back up a few steps freeing my mouth.

"Mana bomb!" I felt the surge of mana before I decided to try something "Mana Channeling!"

"**Countdown initiated, Countdown reduced 2.5s" **The numbers floated in front of me as the assailant's wall of blades pushed forwards. "**0" **right before the daggers hit me, the mana left my hands pushing aside most of the knives. I kicked the now bent saber towards him as well as yank out and toss the dagger in me.

Another large explosion happened before a loud shattering of glass, as if Yuki's barrier was many times bigger and suddenly broke. I threw up some blood before chugging a max potion. The smoke cleared and I saw the Faunus with a bent saber stuck within his chest slowly falling to the ground.

I ran past him to check up on Winter as I glanced towards the upper right seeing Yuki's name as well as a half filled health bar. As I turned Winter over I saw that the ice over her wound had thawed, I quickly used a max potion on her and the wound closed as if it never existed. "Note to self: Get some form of healing." I spoke to myself as I picked up my fox and placed her on my shoulder. I walked back towards the Faunus and searched him for his ticket, and after taking that as well as a change of clothes from a random bag I started to take care of Yuki.

I was now dressed in formal attire, a white suit with a dark blue undershirt. The blood stained Janitor's uniform was then torn apart to use as bandaging for Yuki. With my mana bar barely visible I finished up the dressing and heard Winter begin to wake up. With a sigh I turned towards the girl "Hello, Miss Schnee how are you feeling?" she looked groggy before she suddenly focused on me and stood shakily "You… I remember getting into a fight then… getting stabbed!" She quickly checked her wound only to see it missing.

In her bewilderment I spoke "about the assailant, I took care of him although It did cost your saber." she located the dead body before looking to me with incredulousness "You killed him?"

I nodded my consent before continuing "Him along with whoever else wants to assassinate your sister." she looked back and forth between me and the body before settling on me "What do you mean by that? There are more assassins?"

I stood up from tending to Yuki to face her properly "I have been informed that there will be more people attempting to end your sister's life, although I don't know how many or how they plan to do it." she pondered it over before responding "What's your reason for this? What do you have to gain?" I grinned at her before saying "Would you believe that I'm doing this for XP?" she seemed confused before I cut her off "It's personal, but know that I won't get in your way." she looked like she accepted that answer as she brushed herself off and offered her hand towards me "Thank you sir, I am Winter Schnee, know that your actions are greatly appreciated Mister?."

I shook her hand before answering "Arc, Jaune Arc. Now if you'll excuse me the train will arrive at any moment now." she made herself look presentable as she walked by me before hesitating and saying something as she passed me "I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "Your inability to feel." as she opened the door to the next room I muttered "observe" and the transparent window next to her became more visible and dropped down.

" "**Winter Schnee**

**Lvl 25**

**Focused, Saddened, Disappointed **

**Steal percentage 100%"**

'Disappointed? In who?' She left the room as Yuki awoke, and I bent down to pet her on the head "Great job Yuki, if it wasn't for you I'd have my head rolling around this room but can you stay hidden here? I can't exactly have a fox on my shoulder out there." Yuki shook her head and dove inside my suit, curling up in its pocket. I smiled and face palmed, then I exited the luggage room and took the closest available seat away from everyone as I was determined to never establish eye contact for the rest of the ride, Little did I know that; the rest of the ride was not a very long time.

As I settled in the conductor made the announcement "We are now stopping at the atlas stadium please exit to you right in a calm and orderly fashion, Thank you." I groaned as I got up and left the train and headed towards the main area where all the people would be. I hid in a shadowed corner looking for anyone who seemed like they would kill, but I couldn't find anything amidst the tens of windows popping up each time I looked towards a group of people. I sighed as I trudged towards a different, less crowded area only to meet the same result.

"This is getting me nowhere." I complained as I tried to think of anyway for someone to assassinate the heiress. A loud ping resounded as a pop up appeared in front of me "**Time Left 1 hour" **as well as a mass announcement that Weiss Schnee's performance would begin in a few minutes. I kept to the back as I slightly panicked on the inside, before I saw a maintenance room and ducked inside it. "Let's get to work." I checked around the room and saw that it led to the backstage portion of the amphitheater. I entered right as an orchestra began playing its prelude.

I walked by a few locked rooms before entering what seemed to be the electricity room, Amidst all the wires and switches I saw one that seemed wrong. Upon further inspection someone rigged it to a timer that would shut down the lights at the end of the performance. I mentally applauded the technological ingenuity as well as the man's laziness before continuing to walk around. I heard the sounds of whispering before I ducked inside a random room, only for the door to close itself as I realized that I entered the storage room. I looked around for anything useful before I remembered something "I forgot about this, Observe" A multitude of windows appeared, as I sifted through them one item in particular caught my eye. "**Altered Sheet music" **I walked over and saw the music plan for today, as well as a circle around the climax of Weiss' song. "At least I know when they plan to strike."

I double checked the room as the orchestra outside began their second song of the night. Finding nothing I went to check on the room next to this only to hear the sound of someone practicing their singing. "Nevermind then." I continued sneaking about checking rooms left and right only to be met with locked doors. I guess they locked the doors to the rooms that they aren't using.

I worked my way towards the stage stopping right before I stepped up onto the stage. I raised a hand to block the light as I realized that I checked just about every possible room, yet I encountered no one. I looked left and right only to see, or in my case not see anyone. I walked back to where I began in hopes of finding the people whispering awhile ago only to be passed by the heiress from the train. She was so focused that she didn't even notice me, I checked the timer only to find a little under ten minutes left.

"Damn it, I still have no idea where they would come from." as I walked briskly back to the first room a door creaked open next to me. "I'm sure this was locked when I passed by…" I crept in only to see a small elevator leading upwards, "The Lights that's it!" I rode the elevator upwards as I re equipped my main set of armor. It stopped at the very top of the stadium I stepped onto the rafters, trusting in my darkened clothes to keep me hidden. I silently ran across the lights making sure not to cause a shadow to loom over the performers.

"And now Weiss Schnee, performing her Debut song Mirror Mirror." It was faint but I heard a small click, I saw someone settling down with a large sniper rifle, I ran and jumped over the rafters before silently landing next to him. He suddenly turned and aimed the rifle at me as I kicked it to one side before driving my palm into his chest making him gasp, "Kirin Stance" I stomped on his toes before kicking his shin forcing him to remain standing, his clothes got singed slightly as my body seemed to go into auto pilot.

"Tiger stance." I unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that forced him backwards before I leapt of a metal beam to roundhouse kick him. "Dragon Stance" I felt a gust of wind as I rushed towards him, then I swung both my arms forwards and punched him with two open palms as he was sent flying and crashed into a metal beam knocking him unconscious.

The music below started to pick up in intensity and volume, as I took a sigh of relief before a large red warning sign appeared before me "**10 Seconds left" **"What? I thought that was it?!" **9 ** I swung around to no avail **8** I ran back towards the sniper rifle and hoped that it would help me with its scope **7** I picked it up, reloaded it and checked if there was anything wrong with it, so far nothing's come up. **6** I Scoped through the crowd hoping to see some sort of gun or weapon, **5** I can't find anything maybe in the VIP rooms? **4** it's a bust as well "come on Jaune think!" **3** I saw a glimmer of light from somewhere backstage and I aimed there in hopes that it wasn't just a trick of the light. **2, **Right there were two of them, I saw the man with his own sniper rifle pointed towards the singer as I aimed at him **1** I pulled the trigger as the gun let out no noise, It pierced through the other sniper's head killing him instantly as the timer ticked down. **0 "Quest Complete: Return to the White Fang to complete the Mission." "Level up." **

I sat down to listen to the haunting voice of the Schnee as she ended her song, she was met with a round of applause before she headed back to her prep room, and I brought the unconscious Faunus down the elevator with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A quick thanks to Y.A.R.N. for helping me with this arc. and a slightly longer apology as writing this was very hectic as i had a lot of conflicting ideas about this chapter. in any case enjoy and remember I dont own RWBY or The Gamer, but i do own this story XD.**

As I started the way down I saw Weiss running back towards her room as well as a mass of guards alongside her the entire way. I hid in the shadows as I heard them start to gather around the Schnee. I peeked into the corridor to see all the Schnees gather around whispering to themselves. "Observe." The transparent windows suddenly filling my view as all of them seemed to solidify completely blocking my view.

**Winter Schnee** **Kalt Schnee** **Weiss Schnee ** **Ruhig Schnee**

Among all the names these four were the ones that I could read the rest had a **?** on them.

I hid aside as the last name slowly faded away, I could barely hear someone's cries echo along the hall as a new window appeared.

**Repeated actions have given you the skill Stealth**

**Stealth **

Active Skill Stealth Lvl: 2 0% cooldown 10s mana cost 10Mps (Stationary) 30 Mps (In motion)

Stealth is an artform to simply describe it as hiding from sight discredits the ability to avoid detection no matter the circumstance. Some use tools such as cloaks and boxes, others rely on skill alone, all for the purpose of remaining unseen. "We work in the darkness to serve the light. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Depending on the conditions the mana cost will double or even triple.

I hid for a moment before realizing that I should tie up the assassin. I looked back over and saw his still form and quietly sighed to myself, I used the Janitor's outfit and bound his arms and legs together, I noticed that my mana was slowly depleting. I glanced around to see this distorted reflection of myself being slightly transparent, as I tried to find a way out of the room without alerting everyone else.

I did a once over around the room only finding a few crates and dusty props once again. 'As if some secret exit would magically appear'. Footsteps resounded throughout the hall as I quickly ducked behind a few of the larger stage props. "Did you really hear something from here?" a faintly male voice whispered, "Of course I heard something. Now quiet down before you alert the guy." a more gruff voiced quickly replied. Their boots quieted as they walked towards me, slowly getting closer and closer. I started to hold my breath when I felt them begin to check around the stage props. One of them stopping right beside me peering around and towards me, I swear he looked right at me. Before he moved away "Hey! I found something." the man now walking towards his partner, they started to murmur something incomprehensible as if they knew someone was eavesdropping. With a quick glance around and a sudden grunt, I heard their footsteps move away.

I peered around the door seeing the two rather large males carrying the faunus between them. "That's one thing out of the way", I started to sneak towards the hallway once more before I felt this uncontrollable urge to stay back from the light. I forcefully stepped away, back towards the shadows as a familiar girl walked by her boots clack by the entrance, Winter paused to make a quick peek towards the room I resided in before walking away leading her family in tow. I studied their expressions, Winter had a stern and neutral glare, she kept her emotions from being exposed. This aged man was walking with a crying Weiss as he himself held a mix of sadness and anger as they walked away.

I went the other way, quickly dissipating my stealth as I navigated through my equipment menu, I turned behind a pillar and after a quick flash of light, my hoodie and jeans were on me rather than my normal darkened armor. I continued briskly walking towards the exit past a few recent viewers of the concert as well as some stagehands, the backstage was quickly vacated as I made a quick walk with the crowd back to the outside. I was met by a great flurry of snow watching as various patrons were swiftly picked up and sent away by their various chauffeurs, before a stray thought entered my mind. 'How do I get home?'

I panicked for a brief moment before my mind was suddenly stilled. The airfield, there must be some way there, I turned to head back inside and see if there actually was someway there, maybe the trains would be open, or I could get lucky with some generous folk. I headed back towards the station quickly thinking of a plan to get back home, ignoring the passing people dressed in their crisp clothing, I made sure not to bump into anyone but I also tried to get there as fast as possible.

I kept walking, and walking and walking? Wait what? I looked around only to see everyone seemingly frozen in time. I waved my hand in front of their faces tried to call them out anything to get a reaction. Only to hear a slight applause coming from behind me. "You know I honestly didn't expect someone to save the heiress." His voice seemed to distort and come from every direction even when the sound of clapping hands came from behind me. I turned to see Winter with an expression of confusion yet clapping as if she didn't have control over her body.

The hidden guy started to speak out again before I could even respond "Normally I would bring you in so we could… extract your unique capability but I think that letting you grow would profit me more." I suddenly felt paralyzed as if some large beast was watching over me, breathing down my back, however none of my passives activated. 'It's not bloodlust?' the feeling quickly left as his distorted voice let out a deep chuckle "Hehehe, Don't forget it, I'll be the one who brings you in." I struggled but managed to squeeze my voice out "Who, are, you?" As I barely forced those words out everything seemed to regain motion as everyone continued to go on as if nothing happened.

As I sighed and began to turn around a sharp scraping sound quickly resonated as I felt cold steel meet my throat just narrowly avoiding cutting me open. Winter's voice quickly filled with confusion as she questioned me. "Jaune? What happened?" I glanced at her and suddenly realized, that the status window was gone, even worse it seemed like the entire HUD was missing. "Son of a Bitch." She looked genuinely surprised by my cursing as my vision fluttered for a few seconds before regaining its HUD.

I let out a sigh of relief as I faced her. "There was someone here, someone much more dangerous than the one we fought on the train." She composed herself before responding to me " So, what should we do? I must return to the academy, but if this person still persists it is my duty to deal with him." She turned a guarded look around as I pondered how to state my next statement. "The man should be gone by now, but if he isn't I don't think this is a good place for a confrontation."

She nodded as she seemed to accept what i said, I was quickly lead along by her soft grip. Past a few important looking people, and nearly knocking over a wonderfully smelling coffee from an elder gentleman I was put on a train carriage with the older Schnee before she continued our conversation. "That man was it?" I nodded a confirmation as she continued " to have the power to stop so many people. What kind of a semblance lets him do such a thing?" I merely shrugged as I looked around the fancy private compartment.

The room fell into an eerie silence as she stopped talking completely and began to examine me. I awkwardly wriggled under her scrutinous gaze as i asked her a question "Umm. Where are we going exactly?" I seemed to break her out of her examination as she looked back into my eyes "To the academy of course. We are in need of people with your skill." I paused before asking for her clarification "Come again?" She showed her emotions for the first time in this conversation with a devilish grin " The Atleasian academy for Gifted students, If you were able to move while the stopping semblance was in place, that would either mean you are powerful, or are very lucky; and this is the place to find out which is the answer." I gulped as I flashed her a nervous grin before the train started to move.


	13. Chapter 13

**A quick announcement****for you guys One. the new volume of rwby releases today/ tomorrow depending on where you read this, so yeah hype. Two. Sorry for the long delay, college started to get complicated and I had to find a way to fit writing this in my schedule, but at the very least now i've gotten some things straightened out so i should be updating one a week or once every two weeks now. Three. Thank you for all the support, It's really been keeping me writing, you guys are an inspiration to me. aside from that Enjoy EoD out**

A few moments later and we were on our way making great time as the train chugged along its predetermined course, churning through the ice and snow. I glanced over to my now silent kidnapper, well kidnapper seems like too strong a word maybe forced soon to be classmate. She seemed to notice my internal musings as she uncrossed her legs and sauntered over to the exit of the room "Jaune, you need to trust me, going to atlas will be beneficial to all of us." I gave her a deadpan stare before responding " I think you mean beneficial to you, being studied and experimented on isn't part of my to do list." She began to exit the room as she ended our brief conversation "Don't even think of breaking the windows, they're dust-enhanced triple layered glass, they can withstand a Goliath's tackle much less anything you throw at it." the steel door closed behind her as I sighed.

The room was rather plain one apparently indestructible window showing the snowstorm outside, two similarly designed red couches all within a beige colored cell, I mean room. I sighed as I finished what would probably be my tenth examination of the room I walked towards the door only to find it locked "What a surprise." i looked around in boredom before remembering the patch notes.

"Open notes." "**Patch 1.1.2" **

**New icons for various buffs and de-buffs **

**User interface simplified for easier manipulation**

**Now open to various types of buff and debuffs**

**Addled: Cannot discern friend from foe**

**Bleeding: taking damage over time due to an open wound**

**Blinded: Afflicted cannot see**

**Disabled: no action can be taken **

**Feared: cannot approach the caster**

**Feeble: Stat reduction depending on strength of spell**

**Paralyzed: user is immobile **

**Poisoned: Taking poison damage over time **

**Silenced: Spells cannot be casted**

**Slow: movement speed is halved**

**Snared: No movement can be taken**

**Stunned: The afflicted cannot think coherently and cannot move nor take an action**

**Haste: Double movement speed**

**Protected: increase physical defense**

**Barriered: Increased magical/ aura based defense**

**Regen: slowly heal over time**

**Frenzied: deal more physical damage**

**Empowered: magic/aura attacks deal more damage**

**Repeled: Unaffected by Magic**

**Hidden: Invisible to normal eyes**

**Fixed various bugs.**

I looked it over one last time before coming to the conclusion that i would need some more spells. That repel buff seems nice, but what does it mean by fixed various bugs? Is it like game glitches? In any case I best hope that they weren't that game changing, Or rather, world changing. I looked over the windows to see my slowly encroaching doom. Aside from the multiple flying metal boxes they call Bullheads, there was this one huge silver plane with a white snowflake insignia on its tail, I tried to see anything else but the heavy snowfall obscured most of my vision. "Observe"

**Schnee Airlines **

**Schnee 747 jump jet "Wolfpace" one of the fastest jets known for military usage.**

**White Fang Bull head**

**Hidden amongst the other bullheads, they have been assigned to rendezvous with Jaune Arc**

**Name: Yuki**

**Race: Kitsune**

**HP 100/100**

**Mana 150/150**

**Lvl: 5**

**Exp: 0/500**

**Specializes in healing**

**Kitsunes are rare white nine tailed foxes, they usually hide away from humanity but will come into contact with those that interest them.**

"Wait what?" I heard a small "Yip" before a flash of light and Yuki reappearing on top of my head. "I didn't know you could turn invisible" i scratched her beneath the chin as i slowly fell back into a slump on what to do. I could feel the train slowing down as the sound outside lessened. I guess the only thing to do is to make a run for the bullhead and hope for the best, not the best of plans but it's something. I looked around the room on more time before speaking to yuki "I'm gonna need you to turn invisible, let's see if we can convince them we've escaped, Stealth."I could just faintly see the outline of my hands as I made my way closer to the door, I quietly crept along side the wall and waited, mana bar slowly draining as I know that my time would come soon.

The door opened slowly as if not to disturb me, A servant walked in before his expression slowly changed into one of fear and disbelief, eyes wide he entered the room and walked around in search of its missing patron. I slipped past him and started my walk through the hallways of this train. Voices echoed around as they were swiftly unloading the train and transferring its contents to the Jet, I let a group of workers run by me as I stalked around the halls finding an exit close to the other bullheads.

I peered and snuck my way around the identical corridors until I felt a rush of cold air as someone opened the door to the outside, I went along with it, seeing the other planes in the distance, but as I got within hands reach of the doorway I saw who opened the door. Standing tall and ordering the workers around Winter had opened this door so that other workers could hop through this entrance towards the exit on the other side. She stood just on the cusp of the doorway leaving me with a tight passage to work with.

I glanced around once more just to be sure no one else could bump into me or the like, I tried to find any other way around her but my best bet would be to duck down and try to sidestep her in the doorway. As I took a shallow breath and sidled past her, barely managing to keep my breath from hitting her waist, I could feel her heat against the biting cold of the storm outside. I let out a small sigh of relief as I made it past her and started to walk towards the Bullhead.

"Ahem, Jaune what are you doing?" I froze as she said that, literally, I looked down to see that she had frozen my transparent feet to the floor. I released stealth as I asked her "How did you see me? I should have been invisible." She pointed behind me as I turned my head to see my footprints imbedded in the snow. "Oh, well… Could i still just go on my way?" Winter started to walk towards me menacingly as I realized that she'd most likely freeze me solid rather than let me walk away freely.

"Mana Bolt!" I shot downwards breaking the ice around my feet before launching myself backwards with the huge plume of snow.

"**Battle Start!" **

"**Win condition: Escape/Defeat Winter Schnee"**

"**Lose condition: Become incapacitated, Knowledge of the White Fang Bullhead is released."**

I saw the pop up appear then get promptly sliced in half as I saw her saber slicing towards me. "Are you kidding me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back sorry for the big delay but I got caught up with college and other more personal occasions. However I bring good tidings, as of this update I can now say that I have made a schedule for my writing, so rather than updating every two months or so, I can update more consistently at maybe every two weeks to A month. Enjoy the chapter guys!.**

Rolling to the side to avoid the initial attack I quickly shot a mana bolt at where she was only to see it hit snow. "At this point I think, I am beginning to understand your unique semblance." I saw Winter for a brief second before she seems to blur with the rising cloud of snow. Yuki shuffled around the top of my head as I felt the air grow slightly warmer around me. The sudden sound of shattering glass brought my attention behind me as I saw Winter thrust her rapier at me, delayed slightly by the barrier Yuki erected. A sudden flash of red as her rapier went through me before quickly withdrawing and repeating the process thrice more before I managed to force her away from me with a hastily casted mana bolt. "Fly, Stealth." I watched as my mana bar depleted at an alarming rate as I made a quick jump towards one of the hangars. I quickly landed inside as I heard her following me. "Tsk, I forgot that the snow still lands on me." I quickly disabled stealth as she entered, I turned to face her as she brushed some off the snow off her shoulders.

"You should realize Jaune, I will not allow an asset such as yourself slip from Atlas' grasp." She really sounded like some villain. I sighed before looking at her "You're sure I can't convince you otherwise? This could be just one huge misconception and I could be this really lucky kid, in the wrong place at the right time." I shrugged at her as she rolled her eyes before dashing towards me as a whole array of glyphs appear, showering me in a pelting hail of white ice, as she followed up with thrusts and slashes resembling a flurry of silver snow. I quickly backpedaled ducking behind some crates as the shimmering snowflakes were sent flying by me crashing into the wall tearing great rents in it.

I spared a glance towards the wall before feeling some sweat fall off my head 'I really hope she realizes that, me getting hit would mean my death.' I looked back towards her only to find her missing. "Oh sh-" I felt the weird feeling of being invaded, as her saber pierced through my hand, I flinched as I heard the sound of bones breaking as my right hand was pinned to the wall. This numbness spread from my legs as I saw her freezing them to the wall as well. "Grrrrr." Yuki growled as a wave of heat flowed over me, freeing my legs to kick at her as she smoothly flipped backwards, I fell onto the floor as my limbs were quickly released, my hand unmoving as I tried to clench it, "**Disabled" **I raised my left hand as I fired a few more mana bolts towards Winter, as I ran towards some crates to hide behind.

I opened the equipment menu as I heard her boots clacking towards me as I navigated through the screen as I put on most of my armor, and my claws. I tried to roll away before I realized that she had managed to put a stasis glyph over me preventing my movement as she calmly strolled around the crate I was hiding behind. "There we go, see it wasn't that difficult was it Jaune?" She asked me as I tried to break free from this glyph. I felt Yuki shift slightly as Winter seemed to gasp and straighten her posture before snapping into a salute. "General Ironwood! What a surprise sir." She seemed to be saluting at nothing as I tried to break this glyph in someway, scratching at it slightly before she seemed to begin conversing with this illusion of the general. "Observe" I looked at her to see a small timer over her head counting down from 51 as I looked at the glyph with small details and information popping up

"**Stasis Glyph"**

"**Glyphs are a hereditary semblance throughout the Schnee family lineage. While quite versatile yet difficult to master, they are relatively weak and can be broken if the caster has lost concentration, or has ran out of aura, aside from this it is also escapable if the glyph is damaged or if it is overloaded with aura."**

I quickly activated mana channeling as I focused the last 40% of my mana into this glyph. It slowly grew in intensity as the illusion faded and Winter seemed to redirect her attention, and new found anger towards me. I cut her off before she said anything "Say cheese." I gave her a grin as the glyphs shattered and a huge burst of white light cascaded around the room. I closed my eyes before it got any brighter however I could still see the light behind my eyelids. As I blinked twice to see Winter looking stunned I made a break for it, running past her and towards the Bullhead with the White Fang Pilot waiting inside.

He seems to have noticed my hurry as he started the Bullhead while I was still running towards it. It took off and began its ascent as I made the last push towards it. "Fly!" I made a huge leap and glided the rest off the way onto the bullhead as it began to pick up speed and leave the airfield.

"**Mission complete."**

I wiped some sweat off my brow as I collapsed onto the bench, uncaring about the flying box I was in.


	15. Chapter 15: End of an Arc

**Hey guys EoD back again for a new chapter and this time with a title! :D as I have said before Thanks for the support and enjoy the story. **

I snapped to the moment the bullhead landed, I woke up to the sound of quieting engines. I walked out of the plane stretching my limbs till I heard them pop. I walked towards the hidden facility as I was met with the various glares and looks of the faunus, some of them in appreciation, others not as much. I made my way back towards the dungeon room before another window pops up.

**Central Command: Dungeon**

**Will you enter?**

**Yes No**

I hit the yes button, before knocking on the wooden door and entering the circular room once more. Expecting the spotlight shining on me again I put a hand up over my eyes only for nothing to blind me. I glanced around the room only to find it empty, "_Observe"_ Nothing popped up as I looked around the room. I started to move around the room investigating everything before something felt amiss, I didn't see anything or hear anything but my stomach dropped as I felt a cold chill crawl up my back. My dark clothing seemed to drink in the shadows as I walked around the seemingly empty room.

I did one more look over before finding a small outline hidden in the floor behind the tables where the faunus were. It seemed like a hidden door to a cellar or something but my Aura doesn't seem to register it as an actual passageway. I clawed around the wooden boards trying to find some purchase on it to pull the door open before I heard someone opening the door behind me. I quickly hid behind the table "_Stealth" _I whispered as the movement by the door seemed to have stop for the moment. 'Right, they can hear better than humans I forgot.' I put my hand over my mouth and tried to listen for anything.

I waited for nearly five minutes before I saw a shadow heading towards me, I kept as still as possible looking straight at the opening as this red haired dog faunus, her red ears drooped over her head as she stared straight towards me. She even sniffed the air for a few seconds before turning away from me. I nearly let out a sigh of relief before I managed to catch myself, holding my breath I tried to listen in to their conversation.

"**Skill learned Eavesdrop**

**Passive skill Eavesdrop Lvl 1 0% Cooldown N/A Mana cost: 1mps**

**The ability to listen into other conversations has been used to gather information throughout the world of remnant. It is the most basic skill a spy must learn, while sometimes unreliable, it is the most hidden talents of espionage. "Any place is good for eavesdropping, if you know how to eavesdrop." -Tom Waits**

**Increases hearing range and deciphers usually unintelligible murmurs."**

This loud ringing deafened me, before silencing itself and clarifying the voices of the faunus.

"The human entered here… right?" it was a male? His voice seemed quite deep, in comparison to the woman's response " I could smell him for awhile but then he disappeared all of a sudden, it's as if he never entered this room to begin with."

I checked Stealth again, seeing its unmoving percentage, I quickly read its description once again before I realized what they were doing.

I deactivated stealth and rolled away from the table as one of them cut it into two, I turned to face them as I was peppered with bullets. I coughed up some blood as I saw them register as critical hits. My HP shot down drastically, before I managed to throw myself backwards to dodge the rest, then roll behind more tables as they continued to press the attack. I kicked the wooden table towards the male faunus before firing a few mana bolts to where the female was only for it to hit thin air. "What?" the male faunus broke through the table with his elk horns before I heard the sound of a gun click behind me, more bullets tore through my torso and my HP. I turned towards her and swung with my weapons clawing through her bone white mask, I tsked before jumping over her to avoid the sword swing of the Elk behind me, I immediately turned and placed the edges of my claws towards the pale throat of the girl before I spoke. "Why are the two of you here?" I saw the man try to move forwards before I moved the blade even closer to her neck causing her to bleed slightly "You better not do that, if you move the girl gets it." My voice was calm but I was internally trying to recall the lines from that one Spruce Willis movie.

Threatening the girl, seemed like the safest thing to do given that my HP was already at half from her two barrages of bullets. While I was peering at my HP I saw it go down to red before I heard a small gasp. I looked down to see a blade sticking out of both the girl and my abdomen, the HUD flashed red as I kicked the girl towards the deer, before I jumped away from the two. The sword made its exit as it was pulled from both bodies, before the dog faunus collapsed on the ground, and the deer faunus looked at me surprised but still ready for combat.

I kept my gaze towards him as I tried to cast my augmented _mana storm_. I cried it out as a veritable blizzard of white _mana bolts_ flew towards him, as he tried to cut through the first few before the rest began to overwhelm him. My vision swam in a hazy red as I saw the Bleed debuff ticking away at my health bar before a small green light surrounded it and made it disappear.I felt Yuki reappear behind me as she casted supporting magic on me. "Dont get cocky!" the faunus all but growled as he threw the sword through the storm. I heard the sound of glass shattering as it stopped in midair and fell with a loud clang, as the faunus fell with it. I stopped the storm before I realized that the hidden door was now open.

I looked towards Yuki before asking her a rhetorical question "Did that open because we beat them? Or because we broke it?" she seemingly shrugged before slowly vanishing from view again, I felt a weight on my back as she jumped up on it. I looked towards the two new corpses, before I grabbed their weapons and the male's damaged mask. I compared it to my own mask before putting on my own and placing his in my inventory, My buff bar updated as I re-equipped the entire set and jumped down the rabbit hole. 'The more loot the better I guess.'

I landed with a rough tumble before reactivating stealth and glancing around. It was a stone hallway complete with a dusty passage and a lack of light, it was tall enough that if i duplicated the two me's would fit standing on each other, I can't say the same about the width though, it was big enough for me but I guess a normal sized adult would have to go in alone as two probably wouldn't be able to fit shoulder to shoulder . I relied on the mask's night vision as I slowly made my way deeper in this passage occasionally glancing behind me to see if there was anyone sneaking up on me but so far there was nothing. This tunnel went on and on, at one point I had to deactivate stealth and activate the set bonus of invisibility just to save on mana.

As I was contemplating what to do in case I did find someone, my heat sensitivity picked up on one faint heat source at the end of this corridor. I snuck my way over seeing this humanoid slumped up on the wall, he was tall, much taller than me, but he was lean and apparently injured as he was holding onto his ribs. He suddenly snapped his eyes towards mine as he barely rasped out "Jaune? Is that you?" I recognized him as the one who gave me the quest a few days ago. "yeah , how, err, what happened?" I stopped myself before I asked a dumb question. He seemed to chuckle before coughing up more blood. "You need to get out Jaune, *cough* they won, the other leader one upped me. He's *hack, cough*" I stopped him before he choked on himself or something like that. "You need to stop, sir before you end up hurting yourself even more." I whispered "_observe" _before the menu popped up feeding me nothing about him.

I looked it over curiously as all it said was

"**White Fang Leader: Boros**

**HP: 10/?" **it slowly counted down as I realized that I couldn't do anything to help him. "Boros, I'm sorry, I can't do anything about your condition." he flashed me a forced grin before he coughed up some more blood "J-Jaune, you need to stop them before they go too far, Stop Azure, he *cough* he has-." his coughing intensifies before he stopped all together. I glanced at the window again seeing that his HP was at 0. I closed his eyes before I felt my tarot card get torn from my hand and spin in front of me. A regal voice resounded in my head "Master, I suggest we keep going it seems like this man has left us a… present." I heard the Fool card talk as I laid Boros' body on the floor. I tried to think of something to say to him before I gave up and muttered a few words "Thanks for everything."

Further down the dark tunnel there was a small room, a study to be precise, although most of the books seemed to be taken out. "_Observe" _I looked around the room, seeing no skill books amongst the few books remaining, but a single letter underneath one book on the main desk. I picked up the black book and read its red title "Ninjas of love? What kind of book is this?" I placed it in my inventory before I saw that the letter below it was addressed to me. I tore it open as a card spilled out along with a small note that read "I couldn't get you another skill book but I think this is just as good." I picked up the familiar tarot card and turned it over, then around to orient it to me to see the Tower, it seemed to glow with an ominous energy before I kept it and dusted myself off. "_Observe" _I looked around the room once more before I heard a familiar sound of shattering glass, and felt a sudden rush of cold wind blow by me.

"Nothing personal kid." I heard a monotonous voice whisper in my ear as I felt a cold flash of metal stab into my back, then swiftly withdrawing. My HUD flickered on and off as I saw my HP empty itself and a bloody red message was slowly displayed before the background behind it turned black cutting off the image of myself shattering like a dropped glass.

"**You are Dead. **

**Try again?**

**Yes** **No"**

yes

Yes

YES

**YES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I couldn't respawn? Then why did the game even give me this option?!

"_You can't... yet__."_ a light flitting voice sounded out as I saw Motoyasu accompanied by a small girl dressed in a white and red Gothic maid outfit complete with the small umbrella. "_I think you call this a death timer?"  
_

**_Just an after story AN, dont worry this isnt the end of the story, I'll be posting the next chapter in two weeks or so_**


	16. Chapter 16: Where the Prologue ends

**Sorry for its short length, college life has been keeping me from being able to write, or get inspiration for writing. I'll post a longer chapter soon, sorry guys EoD out.**

"I have to wait for a respawn timer?" I asked the two next to me. The white haired girl dressed in a white gothic dress trimmed in red nodded towards me before speaking "_Jaune, the world needs time to rebuild your body even if your semblance alters its natural laws, actually due to its ability to alter natural laws you have the ability to revive." _The samurai nodded as he continued her explanation "Master, you must understand that your semblance is one of a kind, however it has its own drawbacks much like other semblances, for example its long term strengthening, or its massive draw on your aura.

"What do you mean it draws on my aura?" they both looked at each other before the smaller girl nodded towards the man. "Master, what aura you currently have is but a fraction of what you would have if you had a more moderate semblance." the two of them glanced at each other before the samurai nodded and faded from the white room. "_Worry not Jaune, M is just going to speed up the rebuilding process." _she seemed to sit on something in the air as she began to sway her feet. "_Come Jaune take a seat, as the Tower arcana I have to warn you about what you are going to face in the near future." _I stared a question towards her as she patted the air next to her.

I sidled over to her before trying to sit on the air, then feeling something solid beneath me. She spoke to me again before i could say anything "_I have the responsibility to create the trials you are going to face, while I do not have the power to alter fate and reality, I do have the power to reward you for what you face. You can always come and talk to me if you want to increases the difficulty of what you are going to face, and I in return will reward you as much."_

"Why would you do that? Wouldn't it be easier to just give me the free stuff?" she glared at me before bopping me on the head with her umbrella. "_I was chosen for the Tower because of my fair judgement! Never say something so obviously one sided, you must earn the rewards not ask for them!" _her glare softened as she seemed to reminisce over something.

She opened her mouth about to say something before Motoyasu reappeared. "Master, Your body has been rebuilt; however sometime has passed in the mortal world." I nodded towards him as the once blacked out option lit up. I looked towards the girl as she seemed to change her mind and extended her hand "_Sabrina Faust, Arcana of the Tower. Forgive me for my previous outburst." _I shook her hand before introducing myself "As you apparently already know I am Jaune Arc user of this weird semblance." I pushed the **YES** before suddenly waking up inside a familiar blue room.

I glanced around to see my familiar walls and posters surround my room; as X-ray and Valve, the greatest superheroes of all time stared back at me. A loud masculine voice resonated from downstairs "Jaune! Hurry up, we were meant to leave the house ten minutes ago!" footsteps seemed to stomp up the stairs before being halted. My door opened to reveal a petite golden haired woman also known as my mom. I gave her a sheepish grin before I saw her tapping her foot on the floor. One of her eyebrows were raised as I felt a chill go down my spine. "Uhh Hi, mom whats up?" I saw in the corner of the room a small white luggage with the family crescent over it. I heard her sigh before feeling her tug sharply on my ear "Jaune Miles Arc, we have been planning this trip to Patch for the last half year, how could you forget?" my eyes widened at the mention of the time jump. "Mom...what day is it today?" She seemed to be angered by the question but answered it nonetheless "It is currently November 18, the day we are supposed to visit your uncle Tai." she sharpened her gaze towards me as I got the message to hurry up and change.

I quickly got dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of beach shorts, as I dragged my bag downstairs towards my Dad. Standing tall at the foot of the stairs was a grizzled hunter, with his scruffy beard and bright blue eyes he seemed impatient as he glanced around one final time before lifting my luggage and putting it in the trunk of our van. " Come on slugger, we gotta get going." he shot me a grin as I got into the empty van. "Dad, aren't Juncea and the rest coming with us?" he patted me on the head as he and mom got into the van. "Are you still half asleep? We agreed to meet there, you just never woke up in time. "

He laughed out as he started the van and began our trip there.


	17. Author's note

Just an Author's Note as to why this uncalled Hiatus has happened. You dont need to read this if you dont want to, the next chapter will be up within the day.

So, I haven't uploaded in about 4 or so months now, and while it may seem like I've forgotten about this story I didn't. As for the why, well its actually a series of really bad events happening consecutively. First my PC crashed and required a hard reformat. Then College Finals came along, then i got into a big fight with my group of friends, and somewhere along the way i realized that i was also struggling with depression, that along with the stress of adjusting to college all together blew me out of the water, Whats great is that as of last month, i'd like to say that i've solved about half of these problems, the others... its a work in progress; but the main point is that I'm back, and able to write this story to fruition, which brings along a new problem.

Initially I was planning for this story to follow along the plot of RWBY once he gets to Beacon, however I'm starting to have my doubts on how well that would go, given that he is stronger than what he would be in Beacon as well as a few additional story elements. So I've decided to change the plot to make it more game like, one of the things i am going to be implementing is the concept of player made story changing choices, meaning when it gets to certain points I'm thinking of letting you guys, The Readers make the decision for Jaune, now whether or not this turns into another mass effect 3 or god forbid No man's sky i can't tell but it seems really interesting to try out. These decisions will be on poll for a week, then I will take it down to write the next chapter. Aside from that there isnt much else to say. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long, and hopefully nothing bad happens *knocks on wood* 


	18. Chapter 17: A New Chapter Opens

**Enjoy guys and gals! Disclaimer I own nothing but the plot, RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and The Gamer to a korean manhua**

I hadn't realized when I fell asleep, but all of a sudden I was somewhere else, A meadow? No with the shadows around me it seemed more like a clearing in a grove. I tried to move around only to feel that i was kept aloft, glancing upwards i could barely make out a bronze and red spear holding me up it seemed to pierce through my hood as I felt that I should just wait for something to arrive and help me, weird, I reached up to try and pull it out when i heard someone pushing through into the clearing. The person rustled around before pulling herself out of the bushes, a tall red haired girl in bronze armor she strolled in looking straight towards me. Her vibrant emerald eyes seemed to glitter with amusement as she made to say something before it all faded to black. Sabrina's flitting voice filled the void as I was left floating "_A vision of things to come, though you are far too young at the moment, in a few years time this shall be." _her form flickered into view as she waved towards me.

Suddenly I awoke the scenery completely changed, I was being carried by my dad. "What happened?" I asked him. I heard him chuckle as he replied "You fell asleep again slugger, a pretty smart way to avoid motion sickness." he put me down as he turned to help mom with various luggage, while I took my first look around. Clear white sand, and a bright blue ocean. There was a verdant forest with an open dirt path that my dad was walking towards dragging a whole slew of luggages and bags, as my mother was strolling along with her purse; she looked back with a bright smile as she waved towards me "Jaune, Hurry up sweetie we still have to meet your Uncle Tai." The image of a rather tall, lean, tanned, blond man popped into my mind, he was wearing a beige outfit, but I can't really recall the specific details.

After catching up to them, my dad handed to me a few of the bags before speaking quietly to me "Jaune, be careful around here, the forests have grimm roaming deeper in. Stick next to me and your mother alright?" I smiled at the gesture, but at my current level I should be able to take care of myself, though he doesn't know that. I nodded at him as he seemed to want to say something, before changing his mind and walking ahead of me.

The path continued onwards for a few miles, before it split into two different roads, one seemed to lead deeper into the forest and the other led to a village. I started to walk towards the village before my dad called out, "This way Jaune, Tai lives away from the town; so that when his duty calls the town doesn't have to be involved." as we walked the forest started to part and I was welcomed to a homely log cabin, it had a dull red metal roof, and two floors. At its door was the man I presumed to be Taiyang Xiao Long, he was tall, tanned and had these clear blue eyes; clothed in brown cargo shorts, a tan leather vest over a brown dress shirt, with him were two girls, one blonde much brighter than his hair tied in pigtails and eyes of lilac. She was also in a beige shirt with dark brown shorts, though she did look really tall though; next to her was a smaller girl, a brunette with her tips slightly rose colored, she had a small sundress in the same color as her hair, and very bright silver eyes.

I heard him talking to his children as we came into view "These are old friends of mine ok? They're with all the girls who came over, that's your Uncle Alexander, and your Aunt Juniper, between them is Jaune their son. be nice now Yang, and Ruby be careful, he isn't as handy as you are with tools." He turned to face us as he spoke with a louder but still steady voice "Alex, Juniper welcome to my humble abode, This must be little Jaune huh?"

My dad responded swiftly his voice as happy enough to feel rather than just hear "Tai! Its been so long, Yeah this is Jaune, these must be your lovely daughters, Jaune say hello, thats Yang and Ruby." he said pointing to the older girl then the younger one respectively.

I walked over moving some bags under my arms as I stuck out my right hand "Nice to meet you two." Yang stared with this weird mix of admiration and shock, and Ruby just had a confused look her head tilted cutely to the side.

Wait a second, my skill isn't going off, Observe isn't making pop-ups anymore. I kept the surprise hidden, as I realized the lack of prompts when I was looking around and meeting people. To make matters worse, Yang still hadn't taken my hand or anything, just kept staring.

Suddenly she spoke, her voice low, and shaky with something I can't quite put my finger on. "How are you so happy after what happened to you, to get your aura?" a few gasps rang out in the small clearing as her father suddenly cut in "Alex, I'm sorry. Yang we talked about this awhile ago." in hushed voices they turned away from me to whisper to each other as my father suddenly put his hand around me.

"Dad, what are they talking about?" I looked to him as he took on the same expression as a while ago, his voice low and heavy as he stared into me "It's a topic for another time Jaune."

"Dad, What does she mean by what happened?" he looked stricken stuck between saying something and keeping it a secret, he boarded on this for a few more seconds before Uncle Tai cut in "How about I show you to your rooms?" he said amicably as his children followed him inside, ruby nonplussed, but Yang crestfallen.

My mom walked over and gently pushed me towards the door, but I remained unmoving staring at my dad for answers. He let out a heavy breath as if releasing all his inhibitions to this. "Jaune, do you remember the week after your birthday?" a week? That would be when my aura was unlocked. "Yeah I went to go get groceries for Juncea."

"Do you remember the night before that?" of course I did it was… what happened? I couldn't make anything click it was as if that night never existed, actually i can't remember anything before that day. Slowly my father picked me up and wrapped his huge arms around me compressing me against him as I heard the steady beat of his heart, I guess my thoughts were plastered on my face.

" Jaune, I had to unlock your aura for you to survive, you barely managed to get out of there alive, the doctor said that you have retrograde amnesia, from both the traumatic experience and the injury." my thoughts were swirling around in my head bouncing off anything I could come up with.

"What injury? Dad, What happened?" The world suddenly got much darker as I realized my dad has carried me into a small room, and sat down with me on a dark blue bed. He stared into me his dark blue eyes seemingly peering into my soul before breathing in deeply.

"Jaune, that was the day you died."


	19. Chapter 18: Patch-work

**Well, Im back. This chapter took much longer than originally planned, and even until now i feel like I'm still missing some key points. Anyway Sorry for the wait, it may have taken awhile but I hope this doesnt disappoint. **

"Dad, I don't think I died seeing as I'm here." confused as I was, it did make some sense, after all aura can only be unlocked by another, or if one's life was in danger.

"Jaune, the week after your birthday your mom and I had to go out to meet an old friend of ours, and you were left at home. Unfortunately your sisters also had to go out that night to study for their entrance exams, amongst other reasons; leaving you home alone." He let out his breath his shoulders slumping down before his voice croaked out. "That night when we came home, you weren't alone; I don't exactly know the details, but we did see its aftermath. You were covered in lacerations and bruises, and we couldn't even catch the one who did this, luckily enough we managed to get to you in time, I could feel the wetness in your breath, and see your skin slowly turning blue." he put a hand on my head then pulled me closer to him, his heart drummed out a soft rhythm as he continued his explanation.

" I had to do it Jaune, I'm sorry for putting this burden on you, but this was the only way to save your life. The aura kept you from bleeding out and kept your lung from collapsing but not its effects. The doctor couldn't say if it was the lack of blood or the traumatic experience

But you were left forgetting the events, and as such we as a family decided to act as if nothing happened." I found myself nodding along subconsciously before stopping and actually thinking over what he just said.

"But why dad? Couldn't you all have just told me? Wouldn't it have saved you all that trouble? Why shouldn't I have known?" he cringed slightly hearing this "Jaune, It's not something I want to tell you, even if I should. What if you relapse into it, traumatized by the event and can't function properly in society; It's happened to my friends," he pauses for a second "after the war."

The Faunus war, It was before I was born but the effects were very evident even after it had ended. The racism was even more pronounced than it was before; though there new groups fighting for equality there has also been the uprising of the White Fang, the eviction of the Faunus to Menagerie, and the Grimm haven't been letting up either in these dark times. I haven't seen someone with PTSD before but I can just imagine what my dad saw.

"Alright dad, but as you can see I'm fine." I gave him a smile before hugging him. "Even if I do remember, I'm an Arc, we fight adversity and defend those who need it; I'm sure I can handle it." I patted him on the back as he just held me tighter. "I'm proud to have you as my son, Jaune; but there are just some things I have to protect you from."

I stared at him a moment longer before whispering "_observe" _glancing slightly below his eyes as I read on his information

"**Alexander Arc**

**Age 36** **Lvl: ? ** **Gender: Male** **Title: The Last Guardian**

**Class: Knight** **Emotions: Conflicted, Sad, **

**Thoughts: Unknown, Guilty**

**Steal chance 0%**

**No other information available. "**

I looked at him again as he began to stand and leave for the door. "Hey dad? Could you tell Yang and Uncle Tai, that it's ok, I don't really remember much, but it should be fine; if anything I might remember something." I flashed him a grin as he tried to return it, before exiting the room. I glanced around before noticing a small flicker at the edge of the windowsill, as I walked over to it I saw a small red hood peek up towards me, following that a pair of curious silver eyes. A small girl, about less than my shoulder's height was trying to climb into my room, emphasis on trying as she could barely pull herself to rest on the window, as she seemed to have realized that she forgot that the windows open from the inside."

I opened the window to her nearly falling off, wobbling on the edge before doing a not so graceful tumble into the room. "Hey, there? Can I help you?" She tilted her head cutely as she spoke in a high pitched voice "Hey, my mom said to give you this." her eyes glimmered with an almost white light for a brief moment, then all of a sudden it was silver again making me wonder if I actually saw it. She put her hood back on before running off making wooshing noises.

I looked at the crumpled up piece of paper she gave me before sighing and closing the door. Opening the letter it seems as though it was written a long time ago, the paper was starting to turn yellow and curl slightly along the edges, and it was written in a very feminine hand.

"**To: Son of the Moon**

**I am sorry for your cursed fate, I only wish that this letter is received by you before anything drastic has happened. I am a warrior of the silver-eyed clan, one of the last few remaining. We were tasked to defend the world from the darkness known as grimm, and through each generation our compounded knowledge was passed down; now however a new problem arises, people who side with the Grimm. You Child are one of the few who can stop them now, we of the silver eyes call your kind fate-touched; those with powers capable to alter the destiny of the world, for both good and bad. You have been chosen by fate itself to bring balance to this world, and in turn fate has supplied you with the power necessary to do so, your semblance. In time you will be trained and tested against the Grimm and its allies, but for now you are not strong enough, if you wish to learn how to get stronger I have left more messages deeper in the forest. Find the hut in the center of the woods, all you need will be inside it. **

**Summer Rose**

I left the room pocketing the letter, 'maybe I can ask Yang to guide me' as I looked for the young girl. 'Actually now that I think about it, the house has been really quiet since Ruby left.' I walked around this surprisingly large cabin only to encounter no one. Frantically I dashed towards the door leading outside before I suddenly heard a rambunctious laughter coming from outside, letting out a sigh of relief i opened the door only to see this swirling red hole appear in front of me. "This can't be good."


End file.
